Faith and Futurity
by HeartlessFallenAngel
Summary: Karigan wakes up in a parallel dimension, a cruel place she must survive in order to destroy the free Mornhavon before it's too late while everyone at the kingdom thinks her dead, including a certain King who is destroyed by the news. Set after BV, AU.KZ
1. Sorrowed Arrivals

**_Chapter One_**

**_Sorrowed Arrivals_**

**(Notes: AU, mild OOC)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The quiet sobs that wracked her body just made the feeling to retch rise anew. Karigan had never been one for small spaces and here she was...trapped. Where on Earth was she? It wasn't often she cried when she was in a difficult situation, but by the five hells! She was in a difficult situation about half an hour ago...now her chances of survival just looked bleak.<p>

Her thoughts interrupted her roiling emotions. She had to get out of here. She had been pushing at the walls for nearly fifteen minutes before she gave up. Gave up? She scoffed. Since when had Green Riders given up? She growled imagining Lil Ambriodhe chastising her for not trying to survive. What of Mornhavon? She had to stop him before he got to the kingdom...to the king.

A mental image of Zachary gave her the energy she required, that little extra push in her pulse to actually do something about her predicament.

She began shouting once more while pushing against the walls that enclosed her. She needed to get out for she had a feeling that gave her a pang of certainty...Mornhavon was near.

* * *

><p>Lynx trudged along helplessly. He needed to get to the castle...to the castle. He felt like spluttering up blood. He had only stopped when he deemed it necessary. The aching loss of his fellow riders had come as a surprise since he tried his best to not get attached. But the careless banter of Yates and Karigan's watchfulness made the sob he had withheld for at least five minutes burst forth.<p>

Civilisation...please...please. He needed to get to civilisation and maybe just rest his head for a moment. He needed to be enveloped in warmth and just curl up and forget the world. But his faithfulness to the King made him trek onward. He was not to stop, not until the King knew everything, by gods it was his duty, not only to the kingdom, but for his fallen and lost friends.

It must have been about two days later when he arrived into Sacor city, the sight of it making his heart beat erratically. For once since he left the plains he felt happy. His hope renewed a little as he pushed onward. But his heart may have had a new hope but his body was still in its battered form and as he pushed forward he felt himself fall to the ground in a mangled heap. Then with some relief he felt the blackness overcome him.

Laren Mapstone sat at her desk, her hands tugging at her hair mercilessly. She let her head drop to the desk in blissful agony. Gods, she needed a break! The time that Estora- or should she say Queen Estora- put her on lock down gave her some time to reflect. She needed a break once in awhile! She had thought to ask the King for some time off to visit a certain merchant but the dead, vacant look in his eyes made it clear to her that he needed someone, no a close someone, to be with him.

She had hoped he would have confided in Estora, but that would have proven difficult since the source of his sorrow was about the woman he loved- and not his wife.

She sighed once more looking down at the paperwork when she heard a commotion outside her office. She rose in alarm – the entire kingdom had been thoroughly shaken up by the attempt on Zachary's life.

Then a knock resounded. "Come in," she called. Fastion emerged, the grim look on the Weapon's face should have prepared her but...

"The troop arrived from Backveil...well what's left of it." At once she jumped from behind her desk and raced outside. Her riders were back? A smile flitted her face, they had made it?

"Captain...only one of them returned..." Fastion said looking down.

Laren felt something snake around her heart. Her breathing shallowed and the smile all but dropped off her face. "Take me to her," she whispered, positive that only Karigan had made it out alive.

"...Rider Sir G'ladheon...did not arrive...it is Rider Lynx who lays unconscious in the Mender's Wing," The Weapon that rarely bore emotion had a slight tinge in his eye. Laren felt the world drop below her. Karigan...Karigan had not made it? But Lynx had! At least he survived, for that she was relieved but what of Yates? Somewhere deep inside of her she had the feeling that the jolly rider would not have survived. _Then why on Earth did you allow him to go?_ Her conscience argued.

"This is not the time," she murmured to herself. "Take me to him," she had not even once thought of the king's reaction to this all. Karigan. This was what she had wanted to protect him from...

When she viewed Lynx's body she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to get his report for the next few days. It was all clear what had happened to the others...The forest of Blackveil had conquered them. She felt anger rise within her as she noticed no Eletians had come with Lynx, but her rational side dictated her. They must have had to report to their own Prince.

She left the Wing and headed to the see the King. This she knew was not going to be easy...

* * *

><p>King Zachary swallowed briefly as the noble went on and on about the ill effects of such a hasty marriage but hadn't he acknowledged all of this some week ago? Estora...his wife... sat beside him with much the same expression. He knew how she felt about the marriage and in truth had not blamed her. Maybe it had happened for the better for with his thoughts on Karigan...when she showed up from Blackveil – <em>when<em>- he might not have had the willpower and would have terminated the marriage and whisked his Karigan away. His heart pounded in his chest at the mere thought of her.

Damnation, what he would have given so that she would not have gone into Blackveil...What he would have given for that night of bliss to be actually shared with her...

He swallowed and resumed listening to the noble's rant when there was an urgent knock on the tall doors. He nodded at the Weapons who opened the door to allow a flustered Laren Mapstone to enter the room.

"My King, a rider has returned from Blackveil," she huffed.

He held his breath and in one shot dismissed the noble and sent everyone out, well except Laren and Estora.

Laren saw the tension in his face, the subdued hope, the longing.

"Rider?" he asked breathless.

Laren looked to the floor and exhaled a shaky breath, "Yes, Rider Lynx has returned...alone."

Zachary knew that if he had not been sitting his knees would have given out. He knew that as a King he could not show such emotion. But he felt the moisture in his eyes, felt the tightening in his throat and the crack in his heart with such unbearable force that a sob broke from his lips. Estora glanced at him, her eyes filled with concern and alarm and rested her hand on his shoulder to lend some form of comfort.

Karigan had not returned. Karigan who was her friend...She knew she should be feeling immense sorrow, but some sort of relief flooded her and that made her hate herself all the more.

"Moonling," Laren whispered. But in a second Zachary had his shields up, the shields of a King. He stood on powerful legs so quickly Estora's hand dropped. He strode out of the room and with an air of finality whispered just so that they could hear, "I wish to be alone now."

When he left, Estora let out a sob. One filled with sadness and unlike she had hoped it was not for the demise of her friend but for the way in which Zachary reacted to it. It showed how much he loved the Rider...enough to make a show of such emotion in front of her; usually he was so well guarded.

Laren stepped forward and put an arm around the Queen. A single tear slid down Laren's cheek, for the loss of her Riders...and for the gaping hole that had now taken residence in Zachary's heart.

Zachary had overcome much of his illness, he was already almost as strong as he had been before. But now the simple task of walking down the corridor proved almost fatal. He felt like dropping every few seconds. It was a difficult task to keep a calm and collected exterior when all he wanted to do was jump off the nearest tower.

By the time he made it to the castle rooftop his exterior was melting. He looked down at the view below remembering how he had come up here to view the woman who held his heart take on her daily tasks, never would he have such a chance again. A tear dropped from his eyes. He closed his lids and with a shaky breath slid to the floor and brought his knees up.

How long ago had he needed to be in this position, his knees drawn with his chin atop? Not since he was a child and allowed to express emotion. His breathing deepened and quickened and the tears now sprang free, his frame shaking with each sob.

"Kari..." he sobbed. He did not want to believe the painful reality of it all.

He laughed a hollow empty sound. Look at Sacoridia's King, a sobbing mess atop the roof...

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always welcomed :)<strong>


	2. Surprises

**_Chapter Two  
><em>**

**_Surprises_**

**(Notes: AU, mild OOC)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Karigan was about ready to give up again when the walls around her began shifting. The darkness that had once engulfed her now began changing to brighter hues; the world seemed to be changing. She stifled a gasp as to save precious air. Suddenly light emerged from the top of her confinement and she felt her heart thump out of mere hope. A bright laugh gurgled from her parched lips.<p>

"Thank you Gods," she whispered. Suddenly a hand reached forward and she yelped as she felt its cold fingertips lift her with great ease. She cried out as the hand that lifted her grazed her wrist but who was she to complain? She was finally getting out of her would have been tomb. She clambered out with the help of her saviour and stood on wobbly ground; or was it she who was wobbly? She couldn't know.

Her eyes lifted and she gazed into the face of Lhean, the Eletian. Her eyes widened and a grin broke free. The others were here?

"Lhean! Thank you! Oh Gods! Where are we?" She gasped. The Eletian smiled a little as he looked upon her bedraggled state.

"Don't talk so much, you are weakened. We seem to have passed into a parallel dimension...The others are where they are supposed to be," he spoke to her in a soothing tone. Was she that weak in appearance?

"But...but what of Yates? And Lynx? And the other Eletians?" She wanted to say but from the look on Lhean's face her words must have been slurred for all she saw after was darkness.

When her eyelids fluttered open, her immediate reaction was to scream for she thought she had awakened in one of her nightmares, but Lhean's thoughtful gaze upon her made her realize that she had awoken in the tombs.

"We're in the tombs?" she asked bewildered.

"You were trapped in the future Queen's tomb...not the first time that has happened, no?" he asked with a little smile.

Karigan furrowed her brows. "You do not seem at all fazed by this. We are stuck here are e not?" She asked in a huff. Had he not grasped the weight of the situation in which they found themselves? But then she remembered Eletians and their prophecies, maybe he already knew the outcome of the situation. But even if, would he tell her? Eletians were so very guarded about their prophecies. Ealdaen and he already knew that she would have saved the sleepers yet they had not told her for it would have given her a false sense of confidence. She shook her head. "Never mind," she murmured.

Lhean wore a small smile and looked down as if reading her thoughts. Amongst all the Eletians he seemed the most friendly, unlike Ealdaen who although viewed her as a threat no longer still kept his distance. "Come along now, you seem rested enough. And Mornhavon is near...No one in this realm can see us, only those who do not belong here."

"I knew I felt his presence...he must be somewhere close to our current time frame," Karigan felt a bubble of dread rise within her. How was she to defeat him now? Alone?

"Yes, you are correct. For now...we must assess where we are and in which dimension," The Eletian strode forward with certainty as if he'd been here before.

It took no less than five minutes before they exited the tomb. Had it been Karigan alone she would have taken at least an hour to find her way out given how far into the tombs they were. She was so grateful to have an Eletian with her. People passed them on the corridors, servants, weapons, and the occasional noble. Some of them Karigan had seen before and others she had never laid eyes upon. They wandered through the Rider Wing where the boisterous noise of the Riders seeped through the walls of rooms. A smile graced her lips for once.

Even if they did not see her it still warmed her heart that she was somewhat near to them. But as she saw some of them confusion hit. Who were they?

"A lot of things seem different..."

"Of course, we are in a different 'world' so to speak. Any change would result in many changes. These differences that you see may just be the tip of the iceberg," Lhean replied coolly.

They passed through the servants' quarters and eventually emerged into the ballroom. It was not the different colour of the walls, the different tile pattern on the floor nor the translucent ceiling that caught her attention...but what made Karigan gasp out of sheer horror was the people who danced in the room...they wore grotesque masks of beasts with horns and the like...the very same kind she had imagined whilst in Blackveil...

Her hand flew to her heart as it thumped erratically. This could not be...

"Galadheon! Is everything alright?" Lhean looked upon her with concern.

"This...I saw this when we were in Blackveil...it cannot be..." She murmured mainly to herself.

"Ah, it is true that the forest plays tricks on one's imagination by showing things that truly exist. Mayhap it was that same image that made your subconscious bring us here."

"But...How would... was it not the mask that caused us to travel?"

"The mask must have opened up the universe...All the dimensions were open to us. The shard that cut your leg would have triggered your broach to slip between the layers. I assume that since I was the one closest to you, the force of your broach pulled me along too."

Karigan closed her eyes trying to process it all, but the people dancing before her brought back so much memories. And if...and if what was before her was that of the images in Blackveil...then... she whipped her head around to look for the King's mask. And there he was, dancing with Mad Queen Oddacious. And if she was right...

Suddenly the events of that night replayed where the boy attacked the King but was stopped by the Weapons and as the king lifted his mask...It was Lord Amberhill...and Mad Queen Oddacious...Lady Estora... Karigan suddenly felt faint. Where was the King?

"In the parallel dimensions, different constants are altered. For example...that man is your King," Lhean told her while she stood transfixed by it all. So where was Zachary? She felt her heart constrict by the thought of the man. But all too suddenly she saw the Mirror mask. This was what started it all. A surge of anger rushed through her. He turned and cocked his head at her. He was seeing her! She threw his head back as if laughing at her expression and strode toward her.

"So...what started it all," Lhean seemed to be transfixed by the mask. Was he seeing into it? If so what did he see? What would an Eletian need to see? Wondered Karigan.

The mask then turned to her and though at first she saw her angered reflection what changed in the mask made her shut her mouth tight. Mornhavon... He gazed directly at her. She felt somewhere in the back of her mind that someone once told her that the mirror worked both ways.

"Galadheon, fear not I will destroy you as I have done the others," he smirked and all too soon he disappeared. Karigan stumbled a bit. What on Earth was he going on about? She reached forward and grabbed the Mirror man but her hands passed through him. Yet again he threw his head back and laughed a silent laugh.

"No! How do I get out of here?" She yelled at him angered. "This is your fault," she growled.

He put both hands together and made a heart...and he disappeared. Karigan swallowed. A heart? What on earth?

"A heart for remembrance," Lhean muttered.

"What was that?" Karigan asked not quite hearing him above the music.

"A heart for remembrance, that was what he signed," upon her confused expression he said, "In Eletian terms."

Karigan shook her head. "That's how we get out of here?"

"We must head to Eletia," he said to her, deftly changing the subject. She hated how Eletians liked to hide the truth.

"What? Why?" she gasped. The only way she had known to get there...was through Blackveil.

"The other Eletians will be able to see us. We must seek their help in destroying Mornhavon," he said with such finality that she could not help but nod.

They walked out of the ballroom quickly, Lhean leading with his fast long strides. When they exited the castle Karigan gazed upon two lovers wrapped tightly in each other's embrace sharing a passionate kiss. Upon further inspection she realized they were both green riders. Did she know them? With curiosity she walked toward the pair. What she saw made her heart stop. It was she and Zachary.

* * *

><p>Zachary had been on the rooftop for almost two hours when he heard Laren walk behind him. He had dried his tears and faked thoughtfulness when she reached his side.<p>

"...Zachary," She whispered in a soothing tone.

"Laren...I...I never thought it would be this hard," his voice cracked.

"Sometimes all the bad things happen to all the good people, it just serves in making us stronger..."

"This is not making me stronger it is making me weaker. Every single time she enters my mind, which is always, I feel like diving into the depths of death just to be with her." He heard the sharp intake of breath from Laren, he knew how much it hurt her as he said these things but he needed to get them out. "I wish I did not survive that arrow," he whispered.

"Moonling... It is hard now, but it will be better. You must forget these feelings so it will not interfere with your governing," she said a bit too harshly and as she saw the change in his face, the darkness that had swept there, she wished she hadn't said what she just said.

"You are right," he said in a steeled voice. "Prepare my meetings for me, I wish to have the whole afternoon and probably the whole evening as well, booked."

With that he strode from the rooftop his weapons in tow. Laren placed her hands on the pillars and rested her head there. She ached for the grieving boy that was now trapped within the King's body. Laren Mapstone wrung her hands and began her descent back into the castle; no doubt she had to be present for all of his meetings. She wondered how Estora was handling it all. As she turned a corner an arm grabbed her. Her immediate reaction was to scream but she looked upon Fastion.

"Fastion! You scared me half to death!"

The Weapon looked solemn, "We wanted to have a special ceremony for Rider Sir G'ladheon. And we also wanted to clear her room of her belongings."

"We are to have ceremonies for all of our riders," Upon his look however she realised he meant a ceremony involving only Weapons. Did they have a special one like the riders? "You mean for the Weapons alone right, I see no reason why not. But I think I'll take care of cleaning out her room, it is after all in the Rider's Wing."

"Captain Mapstone with all due respect it seems to have occurred in the past that you kept letters from her and if that be the case you may do with her belongings not what they are supposed to be done with."

Laren sputtered.

"How are we to know that you will withhold something of importance?"

"You have no right." How did he even know of the letters in the first place?

"It seems you have forgotten that I was there when the King gave you the letters and another Weapon was present when you discarded them."

"That is not the protocol of Weapons, you swore-"

"Not when it involves one of our own," he said calmly. Laren felt the sting. Was he insinuating that Karigan was more of a Weapon than a Rider since she somehow reflected that she did not trust the rider? But Fastion had no clue as to what was in the letters in the first place otherwise he too would not have given them to her. But if she brought that up, it will just show that somehow she had opened the letters. There was no working her way around this one. It all ended up just looking like she did not trust Karigan when all she wanted to do was to protect the King from hurt, the same kind he suffered now.

"You can clean her room, but I will help. I trust my Riders and everything I do I do it for their own best," she said then walked off.

Fastion nodded. He only wondered if the letters the king had once sent to Karigan when she was injured was the kind of letters he thought they were... after all he had seen them together on more than one occasion...like that time in the stables. With a slight lift of his lips in bittersweet sadness he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always welcomed :) Thank you all for the reviews, the adds and the views for the previous chapter. They mean a lot :)<br>**


	3. Illegible Findings

**_Chapter Three  
><em>**

**_Illegible Findings  
><em>**

**(Notes: AU, mild OOC)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Karigan felt her cheeks warm, her heartbeat increase and the sudden need to feel the king's arms around her, not just see it. She swallowed as they parted, both gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. She felt her heart constrict as the other Karigan giggled, a soft feminine sound she had never made before in her life, and rest her head on Zachary's chest.<p>

"My love..." the king murmured stroking her hair. "We must be together tonight before we depart in the morning..."

"I am afraid," she whispered, clinging to his green shirt. "I do not want you to come with us."

"I must be there, with you. Do you not understand what it would be like for me to be here, safe and warm while you were in that damned forest alone and cold?" He whispered feverishly.

"I would be able to take care of myself, I have been there before."

"Please do not make this more than it seems. I am going and it is final," Zachary punctuated each word in his last sentence with a sound kiss to her lips.

"What if...what if something happens to you?" She asked sadly.

"What if something happens to _you_? I'll tell you what, I would die, which is why it is important that I come with you. And besides my ability will aid us greatly, mapping," He smiled and then resumed kissing her with all his passion.

As the last word left his lips Karigan took a sound step back. He was taking Yates' place in this dimension...which meant... Mornhavon would enter his body. She had already accepted the fact that Yates might not have survived and deemed it her fault. Each time since her arrival here she had thought about him she blamed herself, yet she could not let thoughts like those pervade her mind if she wanted to destroy Mornhavon. But what unfolded before her left her heartbroken. The king would die. She swallowed hard. Even if it was a different dimension it still left a gaping wound where her heart was. When she had witnessed herself kissing Zachary she had wished she was a part of this world instead, but now? She guessed it was good that Zachary was King, so many people there to protect him and his health and protection took precedence over everything else.

A tear escaped Karigan's eye as she walked to Lhean who was watching her every move since she stopped.

"I had guessed right when I saw how the King gazed at you," he said in the melody that was the Eletian accent.

Karigan sighed and swallowed hard the events that had become clear just now still leaving her heartbroken. She comforted herself with the thought that if this was another dimension then maybe his fate would be different. She prayed that was correct.

"Come along now," Lhean said beginning to walk away. She found it hard to rip her eyes away from what she yearned for for so long.

"How pray tell are we getting to Eletia?" Karigan asked her voice tinged with uncertainty.

"Normally we would pass through together, all the Eletians would usually combine the power of their Moonstones and the path would be given from anywhere we stood...but I am here by myself and my Moonstone was left in Blackveil. I am sorry to say that we must travel back to Castle Argenthyne and hope that Queen Laurelyn can guide us as she did you."

"How did you know that she guided me?" Karigan asked positive she had not told anyone of the occurrences. Lhean just gave her a smile, a mysterious Eletian smile that left her spine tingling with what, she knew not. Karigan's mind reeled. They had to pass through Blackveil? Yet again? If that was the case they had to hurry.

"We will begin our trek to the wall tonight. If we make good time we should be at the breach by the day after tomorrow. It would take about five days to reach Castle Argenthyne from there. We are cutting it very thin. I suspect Mornhavon should arrive in less than a week."

"What about supplies?" Karigan wondered. Surely no one here would be able to give them things.

"We must take them."

"You mean steal them?" Karigan asked shocked.

"We are saving them from impending doom," Lhean chuckled. Karigan laughed a little with the Eletian. She thanked the gods that out of all the Eletians she was stuck with, that it was Lhean. He was not uptight like the others and absently she wondered how old he was. It was either that A, he was _very_ old or B, he was very young. Either way his friendly chatter served to bring up her moods even by a little.

By the time they had gotten enough supplies it was nearing day break. Lhean was anxious to get to the Castle and with good reason. The time they spent travelling to the wall was spent mostly in silence with Karigan mulling over her thoughts. It gave her the time to think about Yates. The good natured rider whose body Mornhavon had used like a rag doll. Her heart clenched as she remembered how his body had reddened from the evil within him.

Her eyes had filled with tears and when Lhean had questioned her, she dodged his questions like bullets. Travelling through Sacor city was strange. The people here all acted differently, somewhat meaner. They seemed uptight and stressed. Was this all because Zachary was not King? From what she found of Amberhill he seemed too playful for such a role. His mysterious ways also would prevent him from being a suitable monarch.

It was a good thing that no one of this realm was able to see them for if anyone had noticed the Eletian trouble would have stirred and unwanted attention drawn. Karigan was glad once to be left alone when she was amongst a throng of people.

It was on one particular night that they had stopped when she noticed a very familiar face walking the streets. It was Yates. He was cloaked and hooded in black but she could recognize his face anywhere. Involuntarily she stood and wondered what role he played in this dimension if Zachary had taken his. A commotion was heard to her left making her turn her head to see what was going on. A man was being robbed by two thugs.

Karigan felt anger course through her veins as the poor old man who had no way to defend himself be pushed and kicked as if a dog by the two looming men. It was then that Yates sprung into action. She couldn't hear what was being said but the body language of the thugs said it all. In one quick movement he had pulled out a rapier and knocked the knife out of one of the men's hand. In another fluid movement the other man too found his weapon clattering to the floor. The two fools clambered off like the scared cats they were, one clutching his bleeding hand.

Karigan gasped. Lhean was right behind her viewing everything she did.

"Seems as if that is Yates, your friend," he said softly.

"Yes," Karigan murmured turning from the scene, tears shining in her eyes. It was too much to see his face yet again. She held her hand over her mouth as the tears cascaded. She had gone too long without being able to properly grieve for him. The Eletian seemed amazed. "_What?_ You find it amusing, me crying?" she sobbed.

"Not at all, I find it intriguing. As I am sure you must know, we Eletians hardly show emotion, and well let's just say it has been a very long time since I have seen someone cry. Even when Princess Graelalea passed...we did not show such emotion. Others of my kind find that trait about humans a disadvantage. But I think it is something we lack. I have lived for a mere century though; maybe someday in the future I will see an Eletian show such emotion. Did you know that Prince Jametari has lived for far greater than that? He is an old Eletian, even to ones older than me.

"I hope I live as long as that to see what becomes of this world. We must fight Mornhavon and destroy his very being, a feat I am sure we can accomplish. Did you know Laurelyn only speaks with special humans? I do believe you are special Karigan Galadheon. You have proven yourself time and time again-"

"Thank you," Karigan whispered cutting him off. She had stopped crying a while back to listen to his ramble. Lhean appeared bashful and grinned at her.

"I was trying my best Rider," he laughed.

"You say your kind lacks emotion and that it is a bad thing, I agree that it is, but you, Lhean are different. I am glad that I have you with me, God knows that I may have still been stuck possibly dead by now in that tomb."

She found it funny how the young Eletian though older than her by about eighty years he still seemed as young as her. She guessed that he was one of the few younger ones that did not feel the need to shed her blood.

They had slept for a mere three hours before rising again and heading to the wall. Karigan surmised that by the end of this day they would be there, and she doubted that Lhean would allow any stopping from now till then.

When they arrived at the wall Karigan was amazed at the encampment. There were so much more people and troops here than in her time. Lhean seemed unfazed by it all. Karigan suddenly felt great exhaustion drop atop her shoulders. Her limbs ached and her wrist hurt like five hells not to mention her ankle. Lhean must have noticed for he began setting up a fire just before the wall.

"We rest here and in the morning we set out into the forest."

"We rest for the entire night?" Karigan wondered why they would waste that much time.

"It would be no sense if I make you walk to death now would it?"

Karigan huffed and sat by the fire letting herself be warmed. She ate the stew he made in silence and then drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Her eyes peeled open at the crack of dawn. She knew why she had awoken; a thought had sprung upon her. Merdigen. He was a somewhat magical being. He would be able to see them. With a start she stood, the pain in her ankle now forgotten. But a light somewhere in the distance caught her attention and the exclamation that proceeded made her stop dead in her tracks.

* * *

><p>Fastion busily entered the Rider Wing where all the riders seemed surprised by his intrusion. Some made noises of indignation after hearing the news about his little talk with Captain Mapstone while others just wanted to know why on Earth a Weapon was intruding the peaceful Rider Wing.<p>

It was no doubt of his that the Captain was already in Karigan's room. He was one of the few Weapons that actually, though he may not show it, accepted why the Captain acted how she did in the past. It was only clear that she had suffered from losses of loved ones in the past.

"Fastion, you are here, I touched nothing," She held up her hands, though in seriousness or mockery he did not know.

"I trust you did not. Have you sent word to her father?"

"Yes," she sighed, her eyes drooping, "But certainly he has not received it yet as when that happens all hell will break loose."

Fastion grunted in agreement and began going through the Rider's, and also his friend's, belongings.

All of her clothes, mostly uniforms were packed away, her precious items, though few, were wrapped in thick cloth and put in a box to be sent to her home. Yet when Fastion opened a drawer he noted with much curiosity three letters, each addressed to different people. He held it up to the Captain and all the blood drained from her face.

One was addressed to the Riders, another to her father...and the other to King Zachary. Oh how glad he was that he found them before the captain. Somewhere deep within him he hoped that The King would find the closure he needed with this letter, it was either that or he would become even more heartbroken. Fastion shrugged. He was a bit saddened that no letter was addressed to either him or the Weapons, but he assumed she only wanted to write to those extremely close to her.

"We must deliver them," the Captain said in a whisper filled with pain and regret. Somewhere within the depths of her eyes he saw her reliving a tale of the past.

"And ensure that they are received by the recipients, no?" he asked unable to control himself. Betrayal was taken none too kindly among the Weapons.

"Yes," Laren answered firmly.

* * *

><p>A knock on Zachary's study brought him from his reverie. He was reliving the first game of Intrigue Karigan had ever played with him. It brought a dull ache to his heart.<p>

"Come in," he answered hoarsely, and then cleared his throat. Laren strode in with her head held high. In her hand she held a letter.

"Your Highness, It is my duty to inform you that while we were removing Rider Sir Gladheon's possessions from her room, we found a letter addressed to you." Zachary felt his heart rate triple. She left a letter? To him? His body ached to open the letter to live a new memory of her.

"Give it to me," he muttered, the pain apparent in his voice. If it were not Laren before him he would have hidden it.

With great haste and trembling fingers he fumbled with the letter only realizing that Captain Mapstone looked on at him with concern. "You are dismissed Rider."

"Zachary, do you deem it wise to open that?" she queried.

"Leave," he ordered, his tone harsh. But he could not find it in himself to care at the moment, maybe after he would regret the way in which he spoke to her, but for now...the only living connection between him and Karigan lay in his hands.

With a deep breath he tore through the contents.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always welcomed :) Thank you all for the reviews, the adds and the views for the previous chapter. They mean a lot :)<br>**


	4. Aches of Every Kind

**_Chapter Four  
><em>**

**_Aches of Every Kind  
><em>**

**(Notes: AU, mild OOC)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Zachary held his breath as he cut through the envelope with great precision and care. He was afraid, afraid of the contents of the letter and what it might hold for him. He wished it was a love letter, one where his Karigan shared her true feelings with him in. But he chastised himself; it would a formal letter, one from a Green Rider to her King. It brought a dull ache to his heart knowing that that was what they were and would forever be.<p>

He felt his eyes fill up and he dropped the letter to his desk. A gasp filled air he didn't want in his lungs, making his chest heave painfully. Zachary felt like hell. He let his fingers play with the letter. He wanted so desperately to open it. With a clenched jaw he reached for it once more, reminding himself that it was just another letter and that he should not be setting himself up for disappointment.

He sighed and as he lifted the letter the door swung open.

"Zachary!" Estora called her voice frantic but not in an unhappy manner. Her smile stretched from ear to ear and her eyes were filled to the brim with joy, yet he couldn't find it in his being to even return a small smile. She must have noted his state as her smile dropped clumsily from her face. "I will return," she whispered.

"Wait, you already interrupted me, what is it?" he knew that his tone was harsh but he was just about to open the letter. Dismally, he rubbed a hand over his ashen face.

"...I am with child," she muttered, happiness emanating from her. Zachary swallowed hard, his eyes widening. He felt something stir within his heart. Was it a shred of joy? He eagerly pushed it down. He was going to be a father...him...Zachary...

He felt the weight of the situation suddenly. An heir was coming. Good that meant...he did not have to be with Estora again in that way. "That is great," he whispered showering her with a small albeit sad smile. How many times had he dreamt up the exact same scenario...but instead of Estora...Karigan?

He ground his teeth and then looked upon her. A frown marred her pretty face displaying her emotions to the world. She was usually so composed during meetings he wondered what it was that caused her to be so emotional in his presence... He ignored the obvious hoping against hope that his assumptions were wrong.

He was afraid that if she loved him...he would not be able to return that love. He knew now that his heart could only belong to one person. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have urgent matters that need to be dealt with."

"Involving the kingdom? Then I will stay," she ground out in a slightly angered tone.

"No, that is quite unnecessary considering you have just received news of your pregnancy you may want to tell everyone," he rebutted. Damn, why wouldn't she leave? He caressed the letter in his hands absentmindedly.

"What is that?" she asked with pleading voice.

"A letter Estora, whatever is the matter? I thought you would rather spend time mulling about your baby than castle affairs?" Zachary realised halfway that his voice was raising and made an effort to lower it.

"_Our_ baby," she sobbed and before he had any chance, she ran out.

Zachary fell to his chair with an audible 'thud,' his head falling into his arms and onto the letter. When had his personal life gotten so complicated? With a quiet groan he came to the realization that Estora was part of the kingdom affairs and if word got out that they were having problems with their marriage already...

He sighed heavily, dropping the letter into his drawer and locking it. With sombre determination he strode out after Estora.

* * *

><p>Estora had never felt such hatred before. And to whom it was directed at astonished her to no end -Karigan, the woman who bore her last message from Fry'an, who saved her life...who was her friend. Yet at the moment none of it mattered. She already knew of the King's love for the rider...he had made it obvious the night they had made love and it was not her name he had called. She felt the pang in her heart and the all too familiar tears well.<p>

A half-hearted sob broke from her lips in despair. She sat in the gardens by the fountain gazing forlornly into the setting sun wishing that it was she the King loved... Did he not know how difficult it was to love again? And when she did to have her heart crushed was such turmoil that she found it unbearable?

She heard his footfalls before she saw him come. She wore her mask again.

"Estora," his voice seemed to carry with the wind. She stood and looked directly at him. She was not afraid, she had long dried her tears and hid all the evidence that she was heartbroken...That was the way in which a Queen acted after all...

"Yes, my King?" she questioned with false confidence.

"Do we need formalities here?" He sighed. She could see it in his face, the extra lines and creases that had appeared the sagging of his eyes, that he missed Karigan. Who was she to blame him? Had she not been in much the same state before? And look at her now ready to love-no loving- again. Maybe, no not maybe, definitely, with time he would eventually accept the reality of Karigan's death and offer her some of his love...

Hope rose anew within her. She looked upon him and smiled.

"I guess not. I must apologise for my behaviour. You have suffered a great loss...it is only understandable."

The King's face screwed up in confusion. He wondered, how did she know of his feelings for Karigan? For it was that she was speaking of, was it not? "What are you talking about?"

"Rider Si-Karigan," she muttered her eyes downcast.

"How,"

"You called her name during the ritual," she said effectively cutting him off. She heard Zachary's intake of breath. Had he not realized how vocal he had been? She remembered after, that she had been told he thought it all a dream...That it was Karigan he had made love to...not her. She wondered absently if he somehow viewed the child that grew within her womb more his and Karigan's than hers. "It does not matter at the moment. You should go read her letter, it is of great importance to you no?"

"Estora...My...feelings for Karigan will not interfere with anything. It is you who are my wife, and it is you whom I will love," he whispered his eyes shut tight. "For the sake of the people if nothing else..." He unclenched his eyes, bowed and left. Estora wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly chilly. What more had she expected? This was after all a political marriage...

By the time Zachary returned to his study he was emotionally drained. His conversation with Estora had not gone as planned, it only told him that she knew of his true feelings. He opened his drawer and took out, possibly, his most prized possession. Without a thought about the consequences he opened it and began to read.

_To the Esteemed King,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that I have not made it out of Blackveil alive. Before I left I addressed three letters: One to you, one to the riders and one to my father. I hope that you will ensure that they arrive to their respective recipients without any trouble._

_I want to thank you for being the best Monarch since, to me, King Jonnaeus. You have proven yourself time and time again to not just your servants but to the people from every land that you are capable of handling the worst situation with utmost care and dedication. Thank you for giving me someone to look up to. I do remember, quite fondly, the first time I arrived in these halls. I had been given a noble task that has been with me since. I had not deemed you fit enough to become King, and if that had offended you in any way, I express my apologies for I was quite a rebel that had just cut school. I do promise that if I had survived I would have continued surviving you until the eventual day that I had perished._

_To you, My King, I pledge my honour and service to forever._

_Rider Sir G'ladheon._

Zachary felt a pang. Was that it? Surely she did not leave that impersonal letter as a means to repair the damage his heart ad taken. A tear rolled down his cheek and as he watched it drop to the floor he felt anger rise within him. How could she leave him? Had she not known what she meant to him? If only he had gone to her and begged her to not enter Blackveil like he wished...she would still be here.

He lifted the letter and threw it to the floor. He stood gasping for breath and noticed with astonishment the piece of folded paper that fluttered from the letter. He rushed toward it and gripped it in a vice. He pulled it opened quickly and noted with some relief that this letter was longer than the previous.

_Zachary,_

_I find it important to say, although you may already know what to make of this, that you be rid of this letter as soon as you are done with it, for if it were to fall into the wrong hands, well god forbid that would happen._ Here he noted were several scratches where she must've written something over and over again_. Here it goes, I love you._

He felt his heart thump erratically into his throat dying to come out of his body and join its twin that lay somewhere within the evil threshold of Blackveil.

_I do know that it is wrong. But now that I am...well since you are reading this letter, dead, I think I owe it to both you and myself to express my true feelings for you. I have never loved someone as I have loved you. You pervade my thoughts every hour of the day and when I am away I feel as if part of me is missing, not that we spend time together when I am in the castle anyway._ He chuckled a bit through his tears_. I think one of my most memorable moments with you is our first game of Intrigue. I think even though I had not known it yet, I was beginning to fall for you. The way in which you played and the manner in which you dealt with my absurd remarks has always amazed me._

_I do remember also that one time in the stables. Of course under normal circumstances I would never say this...but, I loved the feel of your arms around me. How I wish I could be with you every day of my life since. It is hard... to see you marry another, whom by the way I have no doubt will treat you the best. _

_I do love you, more than is healthy and I am aware of your feelings as well. I only wished that I had accepted your gift upon the rooftop that night. My heart ached for you, yet my head told me to steer clear._

_Estora is a good woman and I hope that both of your reigns will be long and fruitful. It is painful to say, but I do know that in due time, you will begin to accept my passing and will hopefully, for this is my last wish, love Estora. She was one of my good friends, one of whom has experienced death already. Do treat her kindly Zachary...just as you would have treated me._

_It is with this statement that I close this letter. I love you and will always, and I hope that one day you will let me go._

_Sincerely,_

_Karigan._

Zachary had not notice but he was sitting on the floor, clutching the letter to his heart. He noted with some happiness that when he held the letter to his nose he smelled her fragrance. He tried desperately to ignore the closing line of the letter. It hurt too much. But she loved him! He felt his heart soar. He smiled like a schoolboy through his tears, she loved him back. He wished she would have told him before...he would have insisted she become his lover regardless of station. It was why, he note sadly, the reason she did not express her real emotions to him.

He did not realize how much he was actually crying until he heard himself sniffle. He found himself in much the same position these past couple of days and nights. After reading the letter he had no will to face Estora. The only face he wished to see was the one he would never again lay eyes upon.

He clenched his eyes shut drawing up her image from the recesses of his mind. Suddenly he remembered vividly that night he had dreamt they were together when in reality it was Lady Estora. He wished he could have actually known what it would have been like to share all his love with her. He opened the letter and re-read it, letting fresh tears fall to join their comrades on his carpeted floor.

By the five hells! Had his heart ever hurt this much? Had he ever wished to die this much? He thought he was a good King that could handle everything thrown his way, but recently, he felt like he knew nothing anymore. But Karigan's letter resurfaced. She thought he was one of the best Kings that could handle any scenario dealt at him.

He would face this, if only for her. He would become the best King that ever lived, only for her. He stood on shaky legs and with determination glinting in his eyes; he began to work even at the late hour.

He would work himself and push himself to his limit...only for her. He clutched her letter in his palm throughout the night, ignoring the fact that the letter said to be rid of it as soon as he was done. Would he ever discard his most prized possession? He thought not. All he had to do was keep it with him, always.

* * *

><p>Karigan gasped. Estral! But how was she able to see her? Lhean stood behind her silently. He spoke in rapid Eletian, baffling Karigan. Estral nodded, seeming to understand and other times just seeming entranced.<p>

"She is able to see us because of her Eletian blood," Lhean acknowledged. Karigan nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. She remembered how she had left her friend.

"Estral!" Karigan sobbed jumping into her friend's arms. They hugged each other tightly, Karigan inhaling the wonderful scent of her best friend. How could she have ever left her like that. She ignored the little pang of betrayal that rang through her if only to have this little moment with Estral shared in happiness.

To Karigan's chagrin she was not allowed to remain long with Estral as they needed to head out as soon as possible. Estral had given them provisions and seen to their needs before anyone had awoken so as not to raise suspicion. It was only after a while that Karigan remembered her reason for waking so early. Merdigen. She relayed her thoughts to Lhean who seemed well inclined to give it a try.

When they arrived at the tower Karigan took in a breath, hoping against hope that he would see them. Maybe he had some vital piece of information that would help. Lhean entered after easily. She was confused as to how the Eletian entered but chose not to question it. The time was much too precious for questions. When they entered the tower, Karigan felt her heart drop. Where was Merdigen?

"I do not know...these spirits can slip away at any given point in time and given the fact that we are in a parallel universe means that it could be an entirely different spirit," Lhean told her when she pondered on Merdigen's whereabouts. Karigan had seen Alton busy at work in the tower, Estral not too far away. She had winked at her friend to acknowledge their relationship. She did not want to set foot in Blackveil with the same mood she had as before. "Come, we must waste no time."

With that they set out into the forest, Lhean leading away from the tower to the other side that permitted them to enter the forest without travelling across the breach.

"Did you know of this way before?" Karigan asked.

"Of course. But different dimensions call for different methods. There are certain constants that are always kept. For instance, the breach is still there for whatever reason I was not permitted entrance into the tower before, but now, here? Well you see. Lord D'Yer also is the same. He is one of the lasts that possesses magical ability. For him to change we would be in an entirely different place."

"...This is all so much. And the Eletians, you all always know of this?"

"Yes, but we have centuries to ponder it," Lhean smiled amused. Karigan shook her head.

When her feet touched the dirtied floor of Blackveil, Karigan felt a shudder ripple through her. This place held so many memories...

"We travel till sunset; you do have your staff?"

"Yes."

Talk was cut short after that. Karigan and Lhean were both constantly on their toes having witnessed firsthand the destructive power of the forest. For most of the day they trudged along at a quick pace, Karigan tripping on roots every now and then. She had actually time to see on snake around her ankle. It appalled her the way the forest acted as if possessed. It was times like these that she wished she had never received the call.

It was around midday when something fluttered by. A hummingbird. Karigan's breath was lost. Her insides churned. Lhean seemed to notice it as well.

"Do not move," he whispered seeming to not even move his lips to whisper the command. Karigan kept still yet she felt the sliminess of a root wrap around her leg. It tugged on her causing her to lose her balance and that was when all hell broke loose. As soon as she moved the hummingbird buzzed about as if calling its comrades.

Karigan let a scream break from her lips as hundreds zoomed onward. It was just as before, except now it was only the two of them. Lhean cast her worried glance. He pulled out his arrows and in a split second he had fired two arrows that had each taken down six birds. But it still was not enough. Karigan took out her staff.

As they flew around her some attaching to her soft skin and suckling her blood she swiped her staff in fluid motions knocking aside several with enough force to smash their small bodies. But they were all so fast! She twirled her sword to and fro killing a few. One latched onto her neck and she saw how its body convulsed whilst sucking her blood. Karigan felt her stomach lurch and ripped the bird away from her neck. The wound left there though only served to attract the birds even more.

Karigan felt like she was about to give up her entire body was shrouded in the multicoloured birds. A bright light shone and with a wince she covered her eyes. "Oh god," she groaned. The light shrouded everything around it. Karigan felt relief when the birds stopped sucking on her. The light ebbed away and left the remnants of the battle on the floor before them. The ground was covered with the twitching bodies of the tiny birds. But what had shed such radiant light? She looked to Lhean only to find him kneeling on the floor and muttering in Eletian. With some astonishment she noted that he was praying.

He stood up and she was amazed that there was barely a scratch on him. "We must thank Laurelyn for it is her who has helped us so."

Karigan nodded, not disbelieving. The Queen had helped them so much before. She muttered some thanks silently. She had not realized that her entire body was shaking. Her ankle and wrist were hurting tenfold and she felt like collapsing.

"Can we not rest here now?" Karigan whimpered.

"No, larger beast will come to prey on these bodies, we must leave at once," as if to punctuate his point a howl was heard not too far off. "Come along now."

Karigan held her groan in. She had to be strong, no matter how much she just wanted to give in.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always welcomed :) Sorry for the late update! Extra long chapter to make up for it. Please excuse any errors, grammatical and what not and feel free to correct me :) Thanks for all the reviews, I always re-read them and get motivation :) Thank you :3<br>**


	5. Life and Death

**_Chapter Five  
><em>**

**_Life and Death  
><em>**

**(Notes: AU, mild OOC)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Lynx had the strongest of urges to open his eyes, yet every time he tried he felt as if his lids were glued down. Small moaning noises tried to break free from his crusted lips yet the pain that flooded his being every time he put forth an effort was near unbearable. But he had to pull through this. It was his dying duty to bring every message back to the King, to tell him of Blackveil, all that occurred (no matter he himself had little knowledge), and what had happened to the others.<p>

So with great courage and a roar of pain he tore his eyelids open. The aging Ben who sat next to his bed fixing up a salve jumped from his skin. His already pasty white skin seemed to lose even more colour as fright overtook his body. By the time Lynx looked over to the man, he was more than halfway across the room clutching his heart.

Lynx breathed hard, exhausted already. "Not...not her fault," he murmured before a long slumber took his body within its grasp.

* * *

><p>The bags that hung from below Zachary's eyes added extra weight to his body, weight that he needed to pull around. Every time someone mentioned rest to him he sent them from his sight. So what if it did his condition no good? What did it matter? Nothing seemed to matter much anymore...<p>

Even the news of the baby, something he should have been overjoyed at hearing was muted, dulled somehow. Everything felt tasteless. It was only when Laren burst into his room to tell him that Lynx had awoken did he feel any sort of emotion. He was patiently waiting for the rider to waken so he could get an account of the happenings in the forest...how those had perished. He swallowed and tentatively stepped forward. The pain brought on from his lack of sleep was tenfold when he was standing but he dared not tell anyone.

"What good is it if you're killing yourself? Not such a good trait for a monarch," Laren said easily as she slipped her arms under his to take his weight. He was always amazed that she knew almost exactly everything that went through his head.

He sighed before answering. "I have done more work in the past three days than I have in the past two months. I know not of what you speak."

"Bullshit. You are going to sleep whether you like it or not." It was only then had he realized that they were not heading to the mender's wing but to his bedroom. He pulled free from her grasp.

"I need to get the report," he ground out.

"To appease the citizens or yourself?"

"Both," he whispered harshly and spun on his heals heading toward the mender's wing.

Laren sighed, put her hands on her hips and strode after him. Sometimes she could actually see the stubborn child in him.

Lynx sat up halfway before the King beckoned him to remain lying down for which he was grateful. Every part of him hurt.

"You can begin from whence you met the Eletians," Zachary prodded when he noticed that Lynx was struggling to attain a starting point.

"Yes. We arrived at the wall... The Eletians they only spoke to Kar-Karigan," Lynx took a deep breath and closed his eyes. How he wished his fellow riders were here. When he looked up to continue he noted with the some interest the darkness that had taken residence in the King's eyes. "We set into Blackveil almost at once. Everything was going fine until...until we reached a Moondial, was it? A hummingbird flitted by and we were entranced by it...an then an Eletian killed it. At first we were appalled, but then a swarm of them came. They were pecking at us, trying to suck the blood from our veins," Lynx clenched both his eyes and fists remembering the sordid images. He continued telling of his encounter in Blackveil with the others, how they had died...how Graelalea had died.

"And then...when we were inside the tower...Mornhavon...he had followed us. He used Yates...Karigan she spoke to him. I couldn't understand, I felt as if I was in a daze. I think he asked her for the mask. Yes, he wanted the mask. The Eletians seemed worried if she would give it to him. A-"

"Wait, what mask?" Laren inquired.

"I-... It was much like the Mirror mask. I do not know where she attained it from. No, she found it lying around...and. I think a lot more happened that I could not understand. We will have to wait for her to fully understand what happened."

Zachary felt his heart beat within his throat. "What on Earth do you mean? Karigan is alive?" The hope that had erupted in his voice startled those around him. Ben however glanced around pursing his lips while his cheeks flamed a flamboyant red.

"Yes! At least...I hope so..."

Zachary growled below his breath. "Continue."

"She smashed the mirror onto the floor...and well we all blacked out. The other Eletians and I woke in the plains. They said she could be anywhere or anytime what with her brooch's special ability. An Eletian was with her as well, Lhean..."

Zachary could have listened to the rest of what Lynx had to say but...how could he when his Kari was alive? Zachary felt the dull ache that had rested in his heart bloom into determination. Determination to find her.

* * *

><p>Karign felt the tears well in her eyes as her ankle caught in a root – or should she say a root caught her ankle – and she had to pull it free. She had to cover her mouth for if her scream was heard by any animal, or thing, they would have been dead meat. It was only after a while had they reached the first Moondial. Bad memories flooded her mind. Mostly of recent happenings. She shuddered and thanked whoever had helped them mentally.<p>

Lhean made a quick stew and a fire and sat by. Karigan joined him gazing into the embers transfixed.

"You know that I do not have with me a Moonstone," she said.

Lhean sighed. "What could we do? Of course it would be better to have one, but yours was already used for good purposes. We'll just have to hope and pray that Laurelyn will still answer our prayers."

"I am quite sure she will."

"It is hard since I am young. Many of my brethren have seen her in the flesh and know that she will never forsake us. But I have not had such the pleasure of seeing her with my own eyes."

Karigan glanced at him before resuming her gaze into the fire. "But you have seen her already...when we were in the Castle."

Lhean shrugged.

Karigan had first watch that night. She decided to let Lhean rest for she felt as if he was the one doing most of the work. It was at the dead of night when Karigan couldn't help but look directly into the forest. She had avoided doing so by only looking into the fire but now something compelled her to look at the inky blackness. She felt as if everywhere she looked she saw a pair of red cat-like eyes staring straight into her, tearing apart her soul for who she truly was. And even she didn't know what or who that was. She heard screeches in the night, of prey being mercilessly killed by predator, of prey becoming predator and even mating noises, much like the one she had witnessed. She cringed. She was held captive by the forest, by its ominous bordering on catastrophic proportion. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. Yet when she closed her eyes she felt even more afraid, knowing that the forest was consuming her and she was oblivious to what was to come of her.

She felt like curling into a big ball and just crying. Her heart ached. And at a last resort she conjured up an image of Zachary. He always seemed to calm her. Give her confidence and assure her that she could conquer anything. She felt her heart swell as she imagined his almond shaped eyes crinkle at the edges with concern for her well being. She wondered if he even cared is she returned. Yet what he had told her before she left kept replaying in her mind's eye. She sighed and drew her knees to her chest.

If it were not for the loud screech that pierced the otherwise silence, Karigan would have gone on dreaming about Zachary. She stood at once lightly gripping her staff.

She moved silently toward the tent that Lhean was sleeping in. Before she had the chance to call his name, or even nudge him a large cat jumped from behind the trees and lunged at her throat. Karigan grunted and knocked his head swiftly with the bonewood. In one fluid movement she was back on her feet and adopted a defensive position. The large cat, or what appeared to be a sabre tooth tiger that was almost five feet tall and about two feet wide could have easily crushed her to death by simply lifting a paw. She wondered why on Earth it did not just kill her. It was more than well capable. The cat lifted its lips over its teeth in a snarl hoping to threaten her. Or so she thought. It sat up and eyed her. She wondered briefly why Lhean was still sleeping.

Then something happened that scared her to death. The cat lunged...but it fell right through her. Yet she heard an anguished scream coming from...her mouth? She turned around and noticed with sheer horror her own body being mauled by the cat. Blood was everywhere. She covered her mouth and gagged a bit. Then a light shone fiercely next to her.

"Laurelyn..." Karigan whispered through her tears.

"I am able to guide you a little bit. If you do not get out of this area quickly this will be your future..." Before Karigan could ask any questions Laurelyn faded and... her eyelids opened. She must've fallen asleep. Maybe it was all a dream she had... But somewhere in the back of her mind she felt that it really was a vision. She thought it was better to believe it and move...then have the possibility of winding up dead. She shuddered as she recalled the image she had seen of herself.

She hastened and shook Lhean awake. When she told him of her dream, his eyes widened drastically.

"It is never insignificant when one dreams of Laurelyn. We must hurry."

With that they set out. Karigan was anxious to leave for she felt that the beast would pounce any second. She was thoroughly shaken. She had not imagined ever something so dreadful in the forest. The groundmites she could handle, the spiders, mostly, but a sabre tooth tiger? Her heart was still beating at a rapid rate.

"Come along now," Lhean said and grabbed her arm. She only hoped they were moving further away from the cat...and not closer to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always welcomed :) Sorry for the length! Please excuse any errors, grammatical and what not and feel free to correct me :) Thanks for all the reviews, I always re-read them and get motivation :) Thank you :3<br>**


	6. Dreamland

**_Chapter Six  
><em>**

**_Dreamland  
><em>**

**(Notes: AU, mild OOC)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Karigan had her eyes peeled. Ever since she had that dream she was on her toes all the time. Lhean had assured her that if anything was near he would hear it, he was after all Eletian, but she would have none of it. The terrible image of her being ripped to shreds was enough to make her paranoid. It had been so vivid and never had she imagined such a thing before.<p>

"How are you so sure that we're moving away from that thing?" Karigan asked in a hushed tone.

Lhean turned his head and smiled a little. "I don't."

Karigan stopped in her tracks.

He sighed and grabbed her arm. "Come along. I am almost positive that we aren't though. Trust me."

Karigan sighed and trudged onward after him. How far were they into the forest? How long would it be again? Karigan felt like complaining. For, hadn't she earned that right by now? She sucked in her lower lip. Frustration clouded her mind. Why was it always her that had to go through these things? But the more rational side of her sprung forth. It was her duty. Lhean stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Karigan inquired. Almost a second after a shuffle was heard. Karigan gripped her bonewood in a vice. All to suddenly a something sprang forth. The long staff given to her by the weapons swung out in one fluid movement knocking the creature, sending it flying backward. Karigan looked at it with dread. It had hit a tree and its insides were overflowing. It was a creature that resembled the crab like ones that had trapped her. Karigan shuddered. This was one of its offsprings.

"We should go, where there's an offspring, there's a parent..." Karigan muttered as she walked forward.

The pair trudged along through the night, neither wanting to remain in one place for too long. Karigan's foot was somewhat healed and only slightly sore, her wrist however was a different story. Before long they had reached the ruins where Hana had perished. Lhean's jaw had tightened and they headed on quickly in fear of the creature that had inhabited the place.

Karigan's mind was muddled. The days that had past all blended into one and she was not quite too sure how long they had been in Blackveil. It seemed an important thing to know what with the arrival of Mornhavon. She assumed since Lhean hadn't mentioned anything about quickening their pace, they were on time with their schedule.

"Everything looks the same here," Karigan murmured when they were around a small fir Lean had built. She poked at her food with a sigh.

"Believe it or not we are but a half day's journey from the castle," Lhean replied.

Karigan's head shot up. "Really? I thought we would have been there a couple days back."

"The forest is a horrid place is it not? Even if we have to endure this, we are doing it for a great cause. To save the entire Sacoridia... It is an honour, to both be doing this, and to be doing it with you Rider."

"With me? I do not understand... I am the one who should be honoured; you have become a great friend in the past few days Lhean, enough to make me hold a bit of sanity as we traverse the forest."

Karigan could have sworn that the Eletian's face held a blush, but she passed it off as the light from the fire.

"I think we should retire, I'll take first watch," Lhean muttered and stood.

* * *

><p>Zachary could not think straight. All of his self seemed to be half in joy and half in sorrow. Karigan was alive...yet she was most likely alone in Blackveil...or some other place. He sat behind his huge desk with his fingers interlaced and his eyes cloudy.<p>

"Your Highness, Captain Mapstone is here," Fastion's head emerged as he called to the distraught King.

"Send her in," he whispered hoarsely.

"Zachary...Have you been sleeping at all?" Laren's harsh voice filled his ears. Had he even seen her enter?

"Captain Mapstone, I wish to send a troop into Blackveil to search for the missing Rider," Zachary announced.

"Zachary, you know better than anyone else that that is not a good idea..."

"You didn't let me finish, I wish to go as well," He said with power as he stood.

Laren's eyes widened. She had no clue as if to feel angered by the jeopardy in which he wanted to place himself for a girl, or sorrow for the same reason. "Zachary, you need to think about this. Why not just pronounce her dead? She is as good as...we have no idea where she is. Furthermore, think about the conclusions you would be drawing from the nobles if you were to go into Blackveil in search of a rider if you had not even gone before!"

Zachary's eyes were bright and alive with anger. "She is not dead," he ground out in a steeled whisper.

"Then think about this. What danger you are putting yourself in, going into that forest...you have a child on the way," Laren reasoned.

Zachary sighed and placed a hand over his face. "She had to go into that forest and face so many dangers...I need to rescue her."

"Karigan is certainly not a princess and you have long since graduated from prince, Zachary. As a King you cannot let something like this destroy the entire kingdom!" Laren shouted. Laren could see the tears shining in his eyes.

"I...I have to...I have to get her back, do you not understand the extent at which I love her?" he whispered brokenly.

"What if you die?"

"Funny you hadn't seemed to care about that little facet when considering sending her into that place!"

"Because your life is far more important than-"

"Shut-up!" Zachary shouted. "I value her life so much more than I do my own and I am going to do anything, and I do mean _anything_ to get her back to me."

"And then what? You may get her back...then she would go on another mission and have the chance of dying again. Are you going to lock her away in a tower Zachary? Riders' lives are short. You must learn to deal with that."

Zachary swallowed hard. "Please stop reminding me of the fact."

"Just please...think about the kingdom...think about Estora..."

Laren bowed and left his study. Zachary threw his head back and let out a soft bitter laugh. Somehow now he felt like he could care less about Estora. It was her fault in the first place. Everything. He would not have gone out, never have gotten shot. She could have easily disagreed to the marriage; of course she knew it was wrong. He felt rage build within him. And she had sex with him...without him being fully aware. He banged his hand on his desk repeatedly trying to rid some of his anger. Maybe he did need some sleep after all...

* * *

><p><em>All he saw was white. He walked through the mist that reached to his legs hoping to find something of some colour...anywhere. "Hello?" He called. His voice carried out echoing. He furrowed his brow and looked down at his attire. His sleepwear was gone and he donned a black shirt and dress pants. The clothes looked familiar somehow. Suddenly a scene unfolded before him. There was a woman lying down...her hair obscured her face and something in him called out to her. She woke slowly, her back arching in a stretch. And then his heart sang. It was Karigan.<em>

_"Kari," he whispered. Then without holding back he burst forth and grabbed her._

_A startled cry erupted from her lips when his strong arms grabbed her. Her eyes widened even further when she saw whose arms they were. She pulled away hurriedly. "Za-Your Highness? Wh-I'm asleep," Karigan murmured rubbing her arms._

_"Karigan!" He brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed her lovingly. He felt like the world around him no longer mattered, now that she was here with him. Almost roughly he grabbed her face with both his hands and slammed his lips against hers. Karigan resisted helplessly but the magic of his touch caused all coherent thought to disperse from her foggy brain. And then she kissed him back with all the longing she had withheld bursting forward. Her dam broke and all the months, the years of wanting to do this exact thing rushed through her. She moaned lightly as his arms ran up and down her sides holding her securely in place._

_They parted hesitantly for air, both gasping raggedly. Just a dream...Karigan reminded herself sorrowfully. Zachary gripped her waist holding her up against his strong body scared that she might once again disappear from his sight. He nuzzled her neck softly, smiling when she sighed in contentment._

_"You're back to me," he whispered gazing at her face, trying to memorize each contour. Her hand on his chest played with the buttons on his shirt as she tried to avert her eyes from his face. No matter if this was a dream it felt oh so real. And she wasn't back to him. She was in a parallel dimension. And she would never be back to him. He had Estora. It was only with that thought did she notice the ring on his finger. Was this dream turning to a nightmare? She pulled away quickly trying to hide the tears that filled her eyes, and subsequently, his._

_"What is it Kari?" he asked with melancholy._

_"This is wrong, even if it is a dream. You are married to Estora?"_

_"...Yes. But not by choice! Karigan I was on my deathbed...They married me while I was unconscious," Zachary reasoned._

_Karigan gasped. Estora was forgotten completely. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked hysterically as she held his face no longer caring of his marital status. Zachary smirked._

_"I am fine, you need not worry," he assured holding her hand against his face. "Tell me, why is this only a dream?"_

_"My dream..." Karigan muttered with half lidded eyes._

_"No, my dream," he whispered against her lips. "I love you..."_

_Karigan looked up with wide eyes. "I...love you too." Then a painful cry was ripped from her lips. Her shoulder began to stain with blood as she felt a gnawing sensation._

_"Karigan!" Zachary called but his voice faded and she noticed she too was fading, fading...and then gone._

* * *

><p>Zachary woke with a start, his sheets bunched around his waist. His mind was reeling. His dream had felt so real... That was when he noticed the blood on his fingertips...<p>

_Karigan's blood._

* * *

><p>Lhean called out to Karigan as she battled with the groundmite that dominated her frame. The mites had caught them off guard. Lhean was keeping watch but they had managed to sneak around him and pull a surprise attack. Karigan's shoulder was bleeding profusely yet she used all her might to throw off the large groundmite. She gripped her bonewood, swinging it this way and that like what had been taught to her.<p>

The dark sky aided not with their vision and Karigan was certain that the groundmites needed no light to see and attack. A swift blow to the head caused the first groundmite to fall to his knees, unconscious, but more and more only kept coming.

"We must get to the castle!" Lhean shouted. "It is our only hope, there are just too many of them!" He was in the midst of battling with three of the hulking figures.

"...What are we going to do?" Karigan screamed simultaneously blocking a fatal blow from a groundmite with her staff.

"On the count of three...we run, just follow me," he looked over at her. Karigan was stricken. How on Earth were they to outrun these creatures?

"One," Lhean began, "Two," She prepared herself for the inevitable, "Three!" They both surged forward.

Lhean ran gracefully regardless the situation covering a lot more ground than she was. She looked behind them in fear to notice they were only a few feet behind them.

"Hurry Rider!" He shouted. He groaned and grabbed her hand hauling her over his back. Karigan let out a cry at the motion, surprised that he would be able to hold her weight and it seemed run even faster. He picked up speed she had never seen before. Trees, sometimes eyes in the dark rushed past them. She looked back again and noted with some relief that they were now a good ways behind them.

She held onto his back for dear life as he zoomed this way and that carefully avoiding the dark roots and ominous bushes along the way. His pace slowed as they reached the centre...Castle Argenthyne. They had arrived...in a matter of minutes. Karigan's eyebrows rose in shock. Never again would she ever underestimate an Eletian, regardless of age.

"I mostly remember the path..." he began to say...but then something gripped his ankle and as he struggled to kick it off, more and more began emerging from the ground...It was hands...

"Sleepers..." Karigan whispered in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always welcomed :) Sorry for taking so long (Holidays :P) ! Please excuse any errors, grammatical and what not and feel free to correct me :) Thanks for all the reviews, I always re-read them and get motivation :) Thank you :3 (And again sorry for the length, next chapter will be much longer!)<br>**


	7. Prince?

**_Chapter Seven  
><em>**

**_Prince?  
><em>**

**(Notes: AU, mild OOC)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Zachary shot from his bed at once, cradling the hand that was stained with blood...her blood. He felt his heart rip as he began thinking at a break neck pace as to how he could get back to her. This was by certain no silly dream...he had proof. Karigan was in danger...his Kari...<p>

His throat constricted as he came to a dead end. It couldn't have been a dream, where would the blood have come from? A smaller part of him inside, behind the larger part that was worrying, was bubbling up with joy as he remembered the sweet words cascading from equally sweet lips_, "I...love you too."_

A small smile graced his lips as he thought of the short yet wonderful kiss they had shared. His chest ached, from both the fact that there was a most certain chance they would never be together, and that she was in danger and he could do nothing about it. Wait...he _could_ do something about it. He shot of bed quickly disregarding the fact that he was in his sleepwear and headed out of his room in search for the captain.

"Your Highness, would you care not to put on some clothes? And what is wrong with your hand?," Fastion asked unevenly averting his eyes.

"Fastion, no time, and it's not my blood," Zachary replied almost running down the corridor, the Weapon close behind. It was times like these when Zachary truly was appreciative of Fastion, he knew when to believe his king and when to question things. Zachary arrived at the rider barracks and with no heed to anything but the current situation he banged on the captain's door. "Captain Mapstone!" He called breathing raggedly. Damn it! He had no time to waste! Karigan...she needed him. Absently he held the hand that was covered in blood to his chest, not wanting to wash off what he had of her.

A sleepy eyed Laren opened the door wide glaring at her intruders. "Zachary? What on Earth? This hour of nigh- Your hand!" Laren made to grab his hand but Zachary dodged it easily.

"It's...not my blood," he grit out.

"An intruder in the castle? You had to kill him?" Laren gasped horrified. Zachary sighed and noted with some annoyance that they had gathered quite a crowd. It wasn't everyday that the king came to the rider barracks dressed in nothing but long pants and knocked, well _banged_, on the captain's door. He strode past her into her room, Fastion closing the door behind them.

"Explain," she commanded, not caring about station when it was blasted three in the morning.

"I...I had a dream about Karigan," here he paused to swallow and close his eyelids, "At first I thought it was just a dream...but then something happened to her...she started to bleed. I reached out to her and the next thing I know is that I am awake, lying in bed with blood on my hand," he lifted his hand and showed her.

Captain Mapstone sat on her bed, a shocked expression on her face. No longer was she tired, she eagerly wanted to figure this out. Mayhap that was where Zachary had learnt his tenacity from. "This is strange."

"Laren, we have to help her," he whispered in a strangled voice.

"If I may interject your highness?" Fastion stepped forward and asked.

"What is it Fastion?"

"Karigan has pulled through time and time again...must I remind you of all her accomplishments? I am positive that she will stand through this...It is after all her duty to you," Fastion's eyes held a slight sheen...almost mischievous, yet under the certain circumstance Zachary had not noticed.

"...Yes I am quite aware of her accomplishments, but...she..." Zachary's brow creased. "Fastion, I am quite sure you know this already but for certain clarification I am in love with her," he whispered fiercely. All the clarification the Weapon needed. He proceeded more confidently.

"Which means you will do anything in your power to save her?" he asked calmly.

"Fastion enough!" Laren yelled. "I know very well what you are trying to do," the captain growled.

"Captain, I am sure the king would love to hear about certain documents at this time?"

"Documents?" Laren and Zachary asked at the same time.

"Letters..." Fastion whispered, almost growled at Laren. Laren's eyes widened.

"What are you speaking of Fastion?" Zachary inquired bewildered with their conversation.

"You love her...what's stopping you? I have seen numerous times the Captain trying to break your alliance when all you need to do is embrace it... Trust me when I say that Karigan is worth keeping," Fastion said, his eyes alight with ferocity. Something in his being made it sure to eventually bring the rider and king together...was it magic? He did want to think so. _Fate?_ ...Well wasn't that an entirely different story?

"I know that better than anyone else." A split second decision was made, "We're heading into Blackveil to save her Fastion."

Laren sputtered. "You cannot jeopardize everything Zachary! Are you not the king who loves his people? Who cares for them? You are not helping by doing this."

"A king who loves and cares for his people is a compassionate one, Compassion...the ability to feel such emotions for the ones you care about...your people, your mentors..._my Karigan_. I love Karigan." With that he walked out of her room new found hope building in his chest. Fastion sent a quick smile his way, which Zachary returned.

"I do want you to know your highness that the forest is not a nice place. But you will have the Weapons to your aid and I do suggest that you take a lot of us," Fastion smiled.

Captain Mapstone walked behind them and called out. Zachary turned.

"Answer me this Moonling, if you do rescue her...what's going to change? You are married to Estora...you have a duty to Sacoridia."

"...Only when she is safe will I rest, only then would resign myself to what fate has done onto me," Zachary answered sadly.

Laren sighed, her eyes filling with unshed tears for the boy who stood before her... For that was what he was, a boy whom she loved, forced to grow up before his time. "You will return to Estora and forget your feelings once she is safe?"

"...Yes," Zachary let out a broken whisper.

"Then don't count me out of this expedition Moonling."

* * *

><p>"Lhean we must get to the castle!" Karigan shouted whilst knocking a hand off of her foot.<p>

"Hop on, we'll get there faster," Lhean said while bending for her to get atop him. She gripped her brooch and suddenly everything was a dulled grey colour. "Invisiblity? From whom?"

"Last time the sleepers awoke, the second empire and groundmites were upon us. We must use stealth," she whispered. Lhean nodded and in fast strides they moved.

"Would that not act accordingly given we are in the tainted forest?"

"What have we got to lose really? We already are in a parallel dimension..."

Karigan felt the dull thrum build in her head as a result of using her brooch. Sleepers were awakening and soon...well she hoped they would be able to lead them to Eletia before they could harm them.

"I can feel them, the ones who awaken the sleepers...they have dark magic with them," Lhean got out while running.

"We just need to get to the castle, from there...everything should be...," she wanted to say easy, but was that ever the case? In minutes they were at the castle, having Lhean jump tirelessly from fallen trees and roots in their path to get there. Karigan's head ached like hell but she knew that if they were visible the mites and the second empire would be on them in no time. And to add salt to the wound...the sleepers were awakening faster than ever, they needed to move faster.

Lhean let out a string of Eletian as she got off him. It seemed to her the same words Ealdaen had muttered at the same place. Eletian curses.

"What's wrong?" Karigan asked never breaking contact with him as to shield both of them from unwanted eyes.

"Moonstone, we need a moonstone," Lhean growled in agitation. "I-I'm not even sure if I remember the correct words," he almost sobbed.

Karigan gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat. What were they going to do? Neither one of them had a moonstone... She felt the despair hang down on her. This was it. They were not going to be able to save the people from Mornhavon. What would happen if they did not stop the sleepers in this world? She wondered absently. But hadn't Eletians been able to know what would happen. Then why was Lhean so distraught?

Karigan growled and banged her head against the door. Her breaths came out in short puffs as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. There must be a way...

"There must be a way..." She whispered aloud.

"Maybe we can get it open by using brute force alone?" Lhean offered.

"I...guess..." Karigan doubted it would work though. They thrust their hands onto the cold door pushing with all their might somehow hoping against hope that the door would budge. It did not. Behind them Karigan could hear the mites attacking something... She turned her head in time to see...themselves...

"Lhean look!"

"It's ...different here is it not? Everyone is fighting..._everyone_," Lhean whispered just as Graelalea burst forth attacking a mite like if it was a small animal.

"Graelalea is not hit yet..." Karigan whispered confused. Karigan's eyes widened in horror. "Why hasn't she been hit by an arrow yet?"

"You ask that as if it is a bad thing," Lhean looked to her confused.

"She had given me the feather from her hair, it made me remember Laurelyn! If she does not die..."

Lhean nodded a bit, clearly still confused.

"Laurelyn gave me a message about the seekers and that I was the key. That was how I knew what to do, but she made me forget it...only when we arrived here-"

"Did you remember upon receiving the feather of the owl..." Lhean eyes widened. "She was shot long before this time when we were here...do you...do you think it is possible that we may have killed one of the mites that was supposed to shoot her with the arrow?" Lhean thought aloud and suddenly he banged his fist on the door. A string of Eletian slipped past his lips yet again and Karigan closed her eyes in frustration.

"They can see us can't they? They're Eletian," Karigan muttered.

Lhean lifted his head and growled. "You're right..."

Karigan wondered absently...why was Lhean so different from the other Eletians?... Surely an Eletian would never have forgotten something as trivial as that. She looked at his side profile as he called out to the other Eletians.

Graelalea was the first to notice but as she turned her head to look an arrow shot through the air and before a single soul could react, she was on the floor, bleeding. Lhean gasped in horror and rushed to her side as did the other Eletians...Karigan watched in awe as the events of not so long ago were replayed...soon they were opening the door to the castle, and some part of her craved the fondness she felt when she looked upon Ealdaen once again cursing at the door. She had to do this...to save them, everyone.

The Eletians paid her no heed, maybe because they were preoccupied with tending to their princess. Karigan felt saddened that she had to watch the princess die for a second time.

"Galad..." Graelalea whispered. "Galadheon..." It was now that Karigan realized Graelalea was calling out to her. She stepped forward and looked the Eletian in the eye, hiding her sorrow at the familiarity of the situation.

"You...you will need this..." Graelalea mustered a smile as she dug through her satchel and retrieved a glowing orb...a moonstone. "May Laurelyn be with you..."

"May Laurelyn be with you as well...," Karigan whispered as she noted the dulled look the Eletian's eyes had taken...she was dead. She covered her mouth with her hand in sorrow.

"We must hurry," Lhean said in her ear even though his eyes held unshed tears as well.

"Can we not wait till I, in this dimension, get to Laurelyn?" Karigan asked, her eyes darting to Zachary. Her heart clenched, she couldn't bear the thought of him in such agony.

"Too much time, we must go now!" Lhean grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the room she had once talked to the Eletian Queen in.

The chamber was just as she remembered...She shuddered actually scared that she would have to go through it all once more. At least she would not have to carry the sleepers to Eletia...well the other Karigan would...

"Good luck," she whispered with a wry smile.

Light danced across the room in several shades of silver casting a glow on the Moondial in the chamber, Karigan knew what was to come...the Queen was coming. Suddenly the silvery figure emerged and unlike what she had done before, she knelt to the floor along with Lhean.

_Rise my half prince...and do rise daughter of Kariny_ Laurelyn smiled unto them.

Half prince? Before Karigan could question further Laurelyn once again began to speak.

_You are just in time; I do fear that the evil Mornhavon is very near and you will the need the entire Eletia with you to destroy him. Do know that it will be hard...to convince them. They are afraid, for the last time he arrived...our world was thrown into chaos. It has become hard for them to trust those outside of their race..._

"But...what of Lhean?" Karigan questioned. "He is Eletian..."

_Let what is to be said later said later. Now you both must head to Eletia...cross thresholds that is and seek the help of those who trust you not. Listen carefully...you must show to them your moonstone and how it glows to you...and I will try my best to appear to them. Though I am not certain I have the strength...so do not depend on it. Nothing should go wrong once you meet King Santanara... As you have experienced before Galadheon...I will create a temporary bridge for you to cross. _

Karigan shuddered, remembering her perils on the bridge.

_Your moonstone_.

Karigan lifted her moonstone and suddenly bright silvery light emerged flashing this way and that reflecting on the sea-shell like walls of the castle. It was all in all magnificent. Lhean looked on with his head still bowed.

_Wait until your shadow is cast onto the correct phase from the light._

Karigan held onto Lhean knowing soon she would have to use her ability.

_Use your ability daughter of Kariny._

The world slipped by. Blackveil looked once again double vision. Lhean rubbed his eyes adjusting to the abrupt change while still keeping a firm grip on Karigan.

_I am going to create the bridge...you must keep the stone so the bridge will have its radiance to support you. Hurry, I know not how long again I can keep it up, do know that I must again create it so that you can take the Sleepers._

Karigan nodded and without further ado, she and Lhean rushed onward. It shone so brilliantly... Karigan had almost forgotten what it was like to walk on almost nothing. Her feet immediately cooled on the bridge, relieving her of her pains and worries for just a little while. As they walked she remembered Zachary...the way he was in Argenthyne...blind...in pain. She swallowed. She now thanked the gods he was King. Never having to endure the painfulness of Blackveil. Never would she want him to experience such a thing and she hoped, she sorely hoped that she would be able to defeat Mornhavon once and for all...Maybe then Blackveil would return to its former glory... She sighed imaging an evil free world. Of course she still would never be happy...She would never have Zachary...

"This is strange," he murmured. He spoke for the first time since walking upon the bridge. Karigan seized the opportunity.

"...Lhean what did she mean? Half Prince?"

"Oh that..." he muttered and then sighed.

After several moments of silence Karigan spoke up again somewhat annoyed, "Are you going to tell me about it?"

The Eletian sighed. "I am Prince Jametari's son...and well I am half Eletian."

Karigan sputtered. She stopped in her tracks only to have Lhean pull her forward.

"We must not waste time, you can look dumbfounded, but by god walk as well!" he chuckled a bit, sounding odd against the dark and terrfied atmosphere they had built.

"I confess I do not understand, half Eletian and half...what exactly?"

"Human," he looked at her sideways. "That is why I seem so...senseless at times," he sighed.

Karigan shook her head at the indirect insult. "But you are also compassionate, you have feelings Lhean..."

"Is that truly a good thing?" he asked looking down through the brilliant bridge.

"Look at it this way, I would have given up long ago if it were not for you."

The Eletian, or rather half Eletian looked to her and smiled. "My father...he does not speak to me or of me...I... I think I remind him too much of my mother..."

"I find it hard to believe that he loved a human...he seems to hate us all..."

"It is an act Karigan...he once long ago loved a human..." Karigan decided not to press the matter further. Remembering how quick the journey was to Eletia by means of the bridge she looked out into the distance. Flowers bloomed not to far off...and she smiled remembering the king. The king...

"King Santanara is your grandfather..."

"Yes."

"That was why Laurelyn said once we got to him all would be well..." Karigan said as realization dawned on her.

Lhean smiled as he looked forward...and the King stood before them.

Before they could speak he was upon them.

"Mornhavon! He is here!" He yelled in agony.

Karigan felt her heart beat a thousand times over. He was here? Already? She looked over to Lhean who looked calm as usual.

"Do the other Eletians know of this?" he asked Santanara.

"Yes...son they are fighting...I do not know what will be the outcome of this all."

"Why are you not fighting with them?" Karigan asked a little shocked.

"I had to receive you. I knew of your coming and I must give to you something that will secure our win on this battle, Laurelyn touched."

They headed beyond the garden and into an alcove that was hidden by vines and foliage. It was like any other cave, yet it gave off a special aura, a distinct Eletian aura.

King Santanara guided them deep into the cave that branched off this way and that a million times in such a way that Karigan felt a headache coming her way. Drawings littered the wall of battle, of blood being spewed and at one time she had stopped, one of the drawings had looked like her...

She gulped and continued knowing that Eletians had their secret ways of knowing things- and she wanted no part of the future telling. She lived in–_for_ the present.

The cave now smelled of must, mildew and grime, though still shone through age and dust. The King stopped suddenly, whispering some words and a large door emerged as if from no where. He reached into his pocket and took out a sharp long object...It was a shard...a shard from a moonstone, a red one. Karigan gasped. She had never seen such before. The king stuck it into a hole that was hidden by an emerald the size of her fist and the door sunk down into the Earth, revealing a passageway that was a dead end. It lead to a crystalline case...Karigan looked down at it and what she saw took her breath away...

Encased in a jewelled box was a sword that shone like a thousand moonstones. It's sheath was brilliant, silvery and magnificent as Laurelyn's cascading hair. Karigan could not believe the beauty that was before her.

A metal plating on the crystalline tomb which the sword was in began scripting the letters _G,A,L,A,D,H,E,O,N._

"Galadheon," she whispered.

The King's voice reverberated, a deep voice that held a strong projection, regal as the king himself, it spoke, "It is with this that you must defeat him Galadheon..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Hope you liked the length! A lot of things took place in this chapter :S But there's still a lot more to come. Hope to update soon. Thanks for the adds! :) And as always forgive me for any errors D: This chapter might have plenty since I wrote it with zero hours of sleep o.o XD (:<br>**


	8. Mornhavon

**_Uh..._ So this is where you guys tell me if the rating on this should change ;) So you have been warned...things gonna get a little hot and heavy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eight<br>_**

**_Mornhavon  
><em>**

**(Notes: AU, mild OOC)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Karigan carefully dipped her hand into the crystalline cavern withdrawing the sword that felt like an elongation of her hand. She took it out of its sheath and with a feline smile twisted the blade this way and that. Not only did it shine magnificently, it seemed to respond to every muscle movement she made.<p>

"What is this?" She asked half in awe, half in fright.

"This sword was made thousands of years ago to be wielded only by whosoever it chose. Eletians, we love to prophesize, it was told that the one for this blade would stumble upon only to destroy a certain evil."

"It...It chose me?" Karigan asked in disbelief.

"Do you not feel the way in which it adapts to you?"

"Y-yes, but..." Karigan muttered helplessly trying to find a logical explanation but only ending up stumped.

"You must vanquish Mornhavon, time is of the essence," Santanara hissed.

"What? We must wait for the sleepers to arrive! They are in vast numbers to help destroy him!"

"You want to wait? In twenty minutes he could have all of us destroyed. If not destroy him...stall him off until they return. And even then...they would not have fully awoken."

Karigan felt the tears lift to her eyes. She nodded, knowing very well that this day might be her last.

They continued out of the cave. Apparently this was some secret passageway behind the actual throne room. Karigan was surprised to learn that much of the kingdom was almost like the one in Sacoridia. Yet everyone here fought as one. King Santanara held his sword by his side. Karigan wondered why on Earth would the sword choose her when it could have chosen someone as lithe and strong as the King himself. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

Here she was coming face to face with Mornhavon once and for all. She tried to hide the fear, lock it away in the deep recesses of her mind, yet it sprang forth, mocking her with each step she took. The pained look upon her face must've worried Lhean for with an encouraging smile he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I will be with you Galadheon," He whispered.

"Mornhavon has taken one of our own..." The King turned to her and spoke as they walked.

"Will this sword be enough to kill him?" Karigan asked doubtfully.

"The sword has never chosen anyone before...but it is what we hope that it would bring about his demise."

"And what if it doesn't?" Her answer was met with silence.

They stepped out of the cave finally. It opened onto a balcony of soughts where bright light shone through glass ceilings which held beautiful portraits telling of old Eletians and their troubles. If Karigan was not here to perhaps face her untimely demise, she would have admired such lovely artwork. But her eyes strained to search this way and that.

A laugh sounded throughout the room, reverberating as sound waves joined to the original malignant tone that belonged to Mornhavon. Karigan felt the blood that filled her body shy away from the ugly sound.

"Mornhavon," she called, her voice quivering. Another laugh erupted followed by a deafening shriek. Karigan looked on in horror as the high pitched noise cause a crack in the ceiling. It spread, vein-like, inch by painful inch the art work began to crack right before another shriek sounded and the whole thing collapsed. Cries were heard everywhere as Eletians caught in battle either moaned for the loss of their treasure, or for their wounds inflicted so easily upon them by the evil that ran rampant.

Bodies lay everywhere, battered, covered in blood. She noted sorrowfully that some of them were still alive, kept so only to feel the pain of their wounds. Was this all the Eletians? Had he destroyed them all already? Karigan prayed that not be the truth.

The sun that filtered in even seemed a mockery with the darkness that broiled within. Her feet moved soundlessly on the carpet slowly moving down the spiralling staircase. Karigan's heart leapt in surprise as she saw eyes already upon her. A fair Eletian sprawled on the throne watching her every move. He smirked.

"Ah, Galadheon, I have been waiting..." He whispered. His voice as smooth as butter unlike the terrible laughter he was just moments ago emitting. Karigan willed her eyes away from Mornhavon.

"Tour wait is over I guess," She murmured looking upon him. He stood carefully, never removing his eyes from her. Karigan gasped, for embedded in his chest was a piece of the looking glass.

"Do you see what grief you have caused me?"

"Nothing you do not deserve, and trust me you'll be getting a lot more today," she whispered.

He turned his head to the side and laughed. His hand lifted and with the gentle flick of his wrists a cry pierced the air.

"I can kill by merely lifting a finger Galadheon."

"You say that as if it is a good thing."

He laughed. "You sound so much like your dear relative Hadriax. Let me tell you something, he had it all. He was my right hand man. He would have had half of what I have now. Do you not want some of that? Maybe become my right hand woman instead? Or if you liked it better my bride? But you loyalties lie to your king...do they not?" He laughed once more. "Remember I have been in your head...I know what you want..." The dark haired Eletian winked.

Karigan found herself slowly inching forward. Had she a plan? She did not know. Where was Lhean anyway? She guessed it was better that he was not here...Mornhavon was just too powerful.

"I would never. I am even repulsed by what you offer." Karigan growled. And she did something she never did before_... Laurelyn...please, please help me. _A calm feeling enveloped her being. Just think Kari...Plan your attacks... She thought to herself. Why was it that the piece of glass still remained inside of him? She withheld her gasp as she looked upon the glass and her sword...From what she could tell...from the distance it looked to be the same material.

"Have it your way," He growled. He flicked his wrist in her direction...but nothing happened. Mornhavon rolled his eyes. "Take that stupid brooch off..."

"Why?" Karigan asked suddenly hoping to get closer to him. She needed to know if the looking glass and the sword were of the same material.

"Hadriax was not the only betrayer," he whispered. Karigan furrowed her brow. What on earth did he mean? Her brooch...which once belonged to Lil Ambriodthe tingled beneath her touch. Was she somehow connected to Mornhavon? Karigan did not know but she thanked all the gods she knew that it stopped Mornhavon from hurting her...yet. "Yes, come closer Kari..." He snickered. A movement above caught her eye. Lhean... What was he planning? Her hand touched the blade once feeling the sharpness of it rub her skin.

"Why leave that glass in you? Do you like the pain?" Karigan questioned harshly. She hoped she had not pushed her luck, for she was sure he could easily best her in hand to hand combat.

"I wish I did, Do you know where this glass is from even stupid mortal? From the mask you chose not to give to me, when you smashed it it opened up the universe, leaving all of us vulnerable to be sucked into the different sleeves of the world. I should also be thanking you... It is the only thing that can actually kill me...and you destroyed it."

"But you were still damaged," she growled.

"A little...it doesn't affect me though...enough of this chit chat, join me or die Galadheon," the bored expression on his face was soon replaced by a vicious hunger...for bloodshed.

"I rather death thank you," she answered easily.

"So be it," he smirked. "But let us have a special someone kill you no?" He asked menacingly. His features began to change, his hair turned to the tufts of amber she loved...and the wonderful almond shaped eyes she wished she could gaze into forever. Her heart collapsed.

"Do you not forget, I know everything you want," he smiled. But his voice was not that of Zachary's for which Karigan was grateful.

"You will never be Zachary..."

Mornhavon made a mad leap for her when suddenly Lhean burst forth from the balcony swinging on a broken chandelier successfully kicking Mornhavon across the face as he swung from one end of the room to the other. What he didn't think of though was his return as he swung back again to Mornhavon. He helplessly swung his legs this way and that as he approached the vile man. Karigan seized the opportunity running forward toward Mornhavon.

With a quick laugh he swung his arm out throwing both Lhean and Karigan into the nearby wall. The sword clattered from her hand as her vision turned hazy.

_Stay awake... _ A voice murmured. She fought her eyelids trying to retain her strength. Mornhavon bent at the knees looking at the sword with a hawk's eye.

"Where did you get this?" He growled. Karigan felt the tremors beneath her as his voice boomed. He made to lift it but as his fingers touched it he bellowed in pain. ...It was the same material as the looking glass... It could destroy him! Karigan felt her world re-piecing. The image of Zachary was slowly fading and Mornhavon looked instead once again more like the Eletian he had taken control of.

"GIVE IT TO ME," his voice commanded. Karigan with horror saw again what had happened not so long ago...with the mask and...and Yates. He could not have the mask without permission...it was the same for the sword... She clambered to the sword, gripping it. "Do not try anything you stupid mortal...give it to me."

Karigan shook her head standing on shaky legs.

"Is that how you want this?" Lhean's body flung from the other side of the room to Mornhavon's grasp. He held the half prince by the throat squeezing the life out of him slowly. Karigan whimpered.

"Let him go!" She cried.

"Give me the sword," he responded calmly. Karigan touched her brooch and the world around her slipped into a gray colour. "Stupid child," he whispered. Karigan knew he thought her not stupid at all. He was getting desperate...there was something else that could kill him. "I will not hesitate to kill him...and by him I mean your king," he smiled deviously.

Karigan's heart stopped. He would not be able to...Zachary was in another dimension! Karigan shook her head slowly walking closer and closer to him. Mornhavon flung Lhean away, gritting his teeth.

"Show yourself you coward...Just like Lil are we not young human?" Karigan was once again confused by his mentioning of the captain. Regardless she swung the blade, but when she did so, the world around her became once again coloured. Mornhavon swung to face her quickly at the same time dodging the sword. One of his own came into his hand.

"We shall settle this the old fashioned way I guess," He grinned. Karigan's heart beat erratically. The brooch and the sword could not work at the same time!

His blade was longer than hers. He swiped it in the air for testing purposes she assumed. She only hoped he had so long since used a sword that his skills were rotted. The first attack was made my him and her previous prayers went unanswered. He was a master of the blade, the way in which he thinly sliced the air for the least possible air resistance to slice into her was with utmost grace. She had had time to move by a hairline to dodge the blow. He swung his blade around his arm as a show smirking at her narrowed eyes.

"Care to give up yet?" His smooth voice asked. Karigan bit her lip running forward and slashing the magnificent blade. It felt like one with her arm and with each parry and dodge Mornhavon dished out to her she grew more aggressive. Without warning his foot collided with hers effectively tripping her. He looked down at her smiling. He brought his blade down fast but not fast enough as she blocked the blow with her own, but his strength was far greater than hers and it was only a matter of time before he cut deep into her.

Suddenly she remembered she need not play fair. She brought her feet up in a crouching position and kicked upward, throwing him back. It wasn't much but it got him off her. "Nice, if not a bit amateur," he chuckled. They moved around each other as if dancing, assessing one another. Mornhavon spun and sliced into Karigan's shoulder. She cried out at the contact and without missing a beat sliced into his arm that was now retracting from hers. The result was ten times more of what she had given. Mornahvon gripped his arm, his flesh searing.

He growled like a feral animal angered far too much. If she thought he had been aggressive before, his game had stepped up by ten notches. Apparently now he saw her more of a threat. Karigan was transported to her classes with Drent, everything she had been taught flowing through her easily. She blocked, parried and attacked with ease once she did not think about who her opponent was.

Lhean lay crumpled on the floor helplessly looking on at the battle. He had to do something...

Sweat was forming on Karigan's brow as she grew tired of continuously moving this way and that, blocking the numerous blows he dealt her. Karigan felt her resolve weakening. He was too strong...

Too, too strong. Her body hurt even more from the other blows she had taken before from the groundmites. She grit her teeth deciding...she would kill him...or just be killed by him.

A bright light sprung from nowhere. Everything else seemed dark in comparison. Karigan covered her eyes temporarily blinded by the whiteness. That was when she remembered where such a light was emitted from...a Moonstone. She looked upon Mornhavon who held his head in his hands screaming from the pain. Dark creatures were always negatively affected by its light. Karigan took hold of the opportunity and in one fluid movement, sunk her blade between his ribs. The piercing scream that came from his lips could have deafened thousands. Mornhavon crumpled on the floor breathing raggedly, the scent of burning flesh filling the air. Then as quick as it came, the light disappeared...and Mornhavon lay unmoving at her feet. Karigan sobbed. He was dead! Lhean!

"Lhean!" Karigan called, her heart bursting with joy. The half Eletian lay barely conscious smiling at her, his moonstone tucked into his arms. "You're going to be okay..." she whispered smoothing down his brow.

Lhean's eyes widened in horror. "Lhean! What is it?" Karigan asked and turned around.

Mornahvon stood on shaky legs, grinning at her. The flesh off his body clung to the skeleton, his hair matted with blood. Karigan gasped. How could he have survived? His weakened state limped forward.

"Give me the sword," he rasped. Karigan lifted the sword and without thinking twice, swiped his head off. The result was a jagged, messy cut that had his head hanging limply attached to some muscle fibres. Karigan gagged, closing her eyes she slashed once more.

Blood was everywhere... Karigan bent to her knees and poured whatever was in her stomach outside. It was done...he was dead...

"Wh-where is the king?" Karigan gasped.

"Karigan...that was not the king we saw...he left us a vision...he was killed long before we arrived...along with everyone else here..." Lhean whispered with tears in his eyes. "You are hurt..."

Karigan looked down, not realizing the blood that pooled around them was her own. She slumped forward...blackness taking over her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Zachary slumped forward. They had made a camp...They were only a few days from the wall. He had not wanted to stop and rest, but the looks of his men made him. Every second he spent not getting closer to helping her he felt like killing himself. But what good would that do? He had not slept since...since he saw her...all he knew was that he had to get to her.<p>

"Zachary," Laren broke his thoughts. He turned to her and nodded. "Why do you not try and get some sleep?" He moved to argue with her but she held up a hand, " Maybe you should see if you could get in touch with Karigan once more..."

Zachary's eyes widened. Why on bloody Earth had he not tried that already? Without a word he entered his tent and lay on the cot trying desperately to have sleep envelop him. He tossed and turned trying to fall asleep when he thought of her...

He imagined her laughing and playing with their child on Hillander Province, a beautiful little girl who looked exactly like her mother. He smiled and within minutes he was soundly asleep.

_He opened his eyes and he was in the white place he had last seen Karigan. He gasped and sat up, his heart thudding loudly. _

_"Kari..." he whispered. "Karigan!" He called. He walked forward into the white mist turning his head every direction looking for her. Where was she? Suddenly the scenery around him changed and instead of the white place, he was in Hillander Province...and in a strangely familiar bedroom. The window opened out to a balcony that overlooked the sea...a scene he had longed for for so long. _

_He stepped more into the room and looked around. His heart stopped. Upon the bed lay Karigan in a simple white dress that hugged her body deliciously. His brain fogged as he looked upon her sleeping frame. He padded silently over and sat on the edge of the bed. She turned slightly toward him exposing some of her chest that made the man in him delighted. But his love for her won over and he held her silently as she continued to sleep, content with staring down into her beautiful face. His eyes assessed her body ensuring that no part of her was hurt. Her arms, legs and everywhere else seemed uninjured, save for the scars she had gotten from previous battles._

_She stirred beneath him and her eyes opened languidly. She gasped. "Zachary." A smile formed on her lips and he couldn't resist but bend his head and kiss her softly. Karigan responded in kind arching up to deepen the kiss. She moaned in delight as his tongue traced the seam of her lips. His strong arms wrapped around her body making her feel for once distinctly feminine and very small in his arms. She parted her lips allowing him entrance and whimpered when his tongue met hers._

_Zachary moved his lips to her jaw line kissing every curve, then to her neck biting softly and sucking her soft flesh. He loved the way she tasted. The same way he imagined all the time._

_"Dream," Karigan moaned. "Just a dream." Upon hearing her words Zachary broke from her neck and looked at her in the eye._

_"Kari...this is not a dream," he whispered urgently. Karigan shook her head. It was just a dream! The last thing she remembered was defeating Mornhavon... She defeated Mornhavon! And all she remembered after was darkness...She blacked out! _

_She pushed him away. "Yes it is!" She couldn't believe she was arguing with her own fantasies. Maybe she should just go with it... _

_Zachary placed his hand on her neck stroking the spot his lips were a moment before. "When you awake...look for my mark," he whispered._

_Karigan shook her head. There was no way. "Zachary...make love to me," she whispered into his ear. Zachary breathed hard, and tried to think clearly. She thought this was a dream...but he couldn't resist her body in his arms...her soft skin against his. He breathed out raggedly trying to control himself. But when she licked his neck he knew there was no resisting the woman._

_He growled and threw her onto the bed climbing over her. Karigan bit her lip in delight as he loomed over her. She loved the way he made her feel so delicate...she was always the one to head into battle...to fight...not to be fawned over and treated like such a lady...and the way his eyes roved over her made the feeling in her lower belly grow to new levels. _

_"Can't I leave my mark?" she whispered huskily, her eyes glazed over with lust for the man she loved._

_She raised up and sucked his neck feeling his vocal cords vibrate as he moaned. Never had she experienced such wonderful feelings before. Her nimble fingers worked his shirt off slowly, running her hands along his chest feeling every plane and contour he had to offer. She shuddered in delight when he lifted her and placed her onto his lap. _

_He lay her down and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. He lowered himself onto her grinding into her softness causing her to moan deliriously. "Zachary...oh," she gasped. He could stand it no longer, he all but ripped the silken dress off her wondrous body and kissed her hard._

_"I love you like I love no other Kari," he whispered into her mouth._

_Karigan smiled. "Not as much as I love you." Before he could argue she slipped her hand into his pants and hearing him gasp in pleasure only made her feel even more. He bit her neck and removed her hand quickly shushing her with a kiss._

_"Don't want this to be over so soon do we?" He smirked. He didn't even think of what he was about to do, the only thought that ran through his mind was that his Karigan was in his arms safe and sound...and that's where he wanted her to be..._always.

_They lay pressed together. The thought that this was Karigan's first time flitted through Zachary's head. He intended to make it even that more special. He kissed down her neck softly, biting gently as he went, his lips never leaving her body. Her small fingers roamed the hard planes of his back as he kissed her, feeling every shift of his muscles as he moved._

_His mouth found her chest and she arched in delight when he kissed her. "Zachary!" She breathed. No, never had she felt such things before. And when he began suckling on her she felt as if she had died and gone to heaven. _

_"Oh God!"_

_"Shh love," Zachary teased. His lips roamed lower and lower, gently kissing her lower stomach and before she knew it he was kissing her in the most private of places. And that was when she died. _

_"_Zachary_!" she screamed her back arching off the sheets. His tongue was doing things she didn't think possible. Her upper body flung itself this way and that. She panted for air as she clung on desperately to his hair. _

Zachary shot off his bed with Laren looking down on him concerned. "Zachary! You were burning up I had to wake you!"

Zachary growled. "Get out!" Laren narrowed her eyes at him, only then looking at his lower body. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Zachary! What sort of meetings are you having with Karigan?" she asked angrily. How could he do this when he had a _wife_! Not that he consented at all in the marriage...but surely he must have some sort of sense.

"_Laren... I said get out_," he whispered in a cold tone. She knew better than to disobey him. It was a king's tone he was using and she bowed silently and left, cursing to the heavens.

Zachary lay back on his cot, his skin coated with a sheen of sweat. He needed to get back to Karigan...to finish what they had started. He closed his eyes.

Twenty minutes later he opened them again with frustration. He couldn't go back to sleep...maybe he was just too 'excited.'

He sat up and thinking over all the wonderful things he had done to Karigan he remembered something. She still believed it to be a dream...and that he had told her to remember his mark...

He grabbed his clothes and with much concentration tried to calm himself down before he went outside to the river that was to the left of their encampment. Sure enough when he gazed into the clear waters...on his neck was a dark red spot... he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Feedback would really be appreciated for this chapter! Really lengthy chapter, I was going to split it into two...but it just felt so disjointed. So tell me what you thought of Mornhavon's death and more importantly...uhm the Zacharigan parts XD Thanks for all the reviews and adds!<br>_**


	9. Return

**_Sorry for the length! No more stuff in this chapter, promise :) (Unless you guys like it ofc ;) XD) Short thing, review! :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Nine<br>_**

**_Return  
><em>**

**(Notes: AU, mild OOC)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Karigan woke with a groan. Her whole body felt stiff, but some part of her felt immense joy. She shook her head and then remembered her dream. Before she could even think about it though a lady bustled in. An Eletian lady that is.<p>

"You're awake!" She almost sang. "This is good, you need to regain your strength so y-"

"How long was I asleep for?" Karigan asked, cutting off the lady from her speed talk.

"Asleep? You were unconscious for three days," She cooed coming over to check Karigan's temperature.

"Where's Lhean?" Karigan asked trying to sit up.

The Eletian looked away for a moment. She wrung her hands together and looked at Karigan.

"He..he's not dead is he?" She whispered feeling the tears in her eyes.

The Eletian sighed. "He's not dead...he's just not recovering as well as we wish he could...there is not much to do besides wait..."

Karigan put her fists to her eyes and swallowed. "I want to see him."

"Galadheon...you have just awoken...and by the looks of it you are in no state to walk about."

"You do not understand..." Karigan rasped out.

The Eletian woman nodded. A thin line for her lips. She lifted Karigan under the arm to support most of the rider's weight. Pain shot through Karigan as her feet touched the floor. So much had happened... Something very strange had also happened...with the king...or was that all a dream? She shook her head, she would think more on it later...She needed to go see Lhean.

When they arrived at his room the Eletian left Karigan with Lhean for a while after a lot of persuasion. Karigan sat beside the bed staring at the face of the one person who had helped her through everything.

"Lhean...I don't know if you could hear me...but thank you, for everything. None of this would have happened had it not been for you...Just please...please get better soon. We need to get back to our own dimension anyway, and I will not leave you here," Karigan sobbed placing her hand on his. She couldn't lose another friend.

And it would be all her fault...again.

Karigan lay on her bed looking up into the dark night. She had spent most of the day in Lhean's room talking to him although she doubted he could hear. It was night out and the kind Eletian who had helped her had ordered her to get sleep. But Karigan's eyes would not close. Too much was going on in her head. Foremost the battle with Mornhavon...It seemed too easy somehow...

"He shouldn't have died that quickly," she murmured to herself.

Zachary came into her mind. She had the strangest of urges to feel him against her for the entire day, yet she knew not why. Her mind dwelled on him when she remembered something...

She remembered him kissing her...all over. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks as she realized what kind of dream that was. But he had said something else... that it wasn't a dream. But what else could it be? He and she would never be together in that way...though she wished it.

Then it came back... _"look for my mark."_

Instinctively Karigan's hand flew to her neck and she remembered startlingly the sweet way his lips had felt on her neck...she almost moaned out loud. She stood up immediately regretting it as pain shot through her entire being. She looked around fumbling in the darkness, surely there must be a mirror somewhere around here... She groaned. Her head felt like it was splitting open... slowly, slowly splitting open.

_It is not over dear... _

Karigan gripped her heart as she did not hear but feel the dark evil voice within her. She breathed in and out raggedly. Telling herself it certainly was not Mornhavon.

"Please no," she whimpered. When there was no response she played it off as her imagination...but was it really?

Karigan lay in bed and shut her eyes tightly. "Go to sleep," she whispered scared to death.

When Karigan woke the first thing she remembered was the voice. But it had not returned since so she dismissed it hesitantly. The second thing was her dream of Zachary. She had hunted down the Eletian woman whose name she found out was Muramite and asked her for a mirror.

Karigan held the mirror in her hand unsure of what to expect. She lifted it to her neck and the mirror would have fallen if not for her fumbling with it after her grip was lost. There it was...a deep red spot on her neck. She swallowed. There was no way on Earth...it must just have been from the battle...she had gotten numerous scars. But why did this one tingle pleasantly each time she ran her hand over it?

Karigan bit her lip. She shook her head. The events were just wearing her down. She had...strange dreams and even stranger wounds, but she would live...

"Muramite, I want to go see the rest of the Eletians," Karigan asked when the Eletian came to check on her.

Muramite took Karigan through the throne room still littered with rubble here and there but looking a lot better than it was before. There were hundreds of Eletians...a small number compared to what was there before, Karigan thought sadly.

Every one she saw smiled kindly at her, she was not sure if she should have felt proud or suspicious that the Eletians looked so kindly upon her.

"I, among almost the lot of Eletians here, were brought by you. We owe you everything Galadheon," Muramite told her as they passed.

"It was an honour," Karigan murmured shyly to which the Eletian simply nodded. "How have I gotten better so quickly?"

"The salve," Muramite answered. Karigan nodded. Of course, the salve was a miracle worker.

"And what of this wound? Why did it not go away yet?" Karigan asked as she touched the mark on her neck.

Muramite chuckled. "I know not much about your race, but that does look much like a love bite to me Galadheon."

Karigan blushed a thousand shades of red. "Do you know how to return to my own dimension?"

"That I do not know Galadheon...maybe the half prince will shed some light on it."

Karigan wondered absently how the Eletians worked so well despite the fall of the king. She asked this.

"We need not mourn King Santanara, but celebrate his life. The day we discovered his body we mourned through the night, but after that we Eletians trudge along and do not carry the burden of grief upon our backs. It will only make us weaker."

Karigan nodded, disagreeing with what she heard though not saying it.

The following days were hectic. Although she was still extremely sore she tried to help out here and there with the rubble. It made no sense to just sit and wait for Lhean to awaken; she had to make some use of herself. Muramite was vehement when she told her not to do any heavy work and the stern look in the Eletian's eyes were enough to just go and lay back in bed in fright of her temper. The beautiful glass decoration which was destroyed was grieved by the Eletians but they looked to brighter things saying that since the prophecy played out, it was time to present a new one as their ceiling.

It brought light to Karigan's heart to be around them. They were not intimidating here as they were in Sacoridia. They seemed more comfortable, more hospitable. She was even surprised to see a few Eletian children. They had supposedly hidden during the battle, she was both happy and relieved that they had survived the ordeal. Even though they were her age, or even older probably, she couldn't help but fall in love with the cherub like children. Everything in Eletia was perfect. Subtract the structural damage and the dead... Karigan shook her head. She decided to go see Lhean again.

When she entered his room she glanced down at his form. He looked so peaceful, so ethereal. The leant forward and stroked his brow as a mother would do her son. Suddenly his eyes blinked open. Karigan made a startled noise and jumped back before rushing once again to his side.

"Lhean!" she cried joyously. He looked at her groggily. "Muramite!" She called.

The Eletia rushed in and gasped at Lhean, going toward him and feeling his skin. "You feel normal already."

"Karigan," he whispered. "We...we need to get back," he croaked.

Muramite whispered that she was going to get some salve before she left the two.

"When you have recovered," she said strongly placing her hand on his.

"No! Now!" he sat up, wincing slightly. She made to him but he pushed her hands away. "I received a message from the gods."

To anyone this would have sounded ridiculous, but Lhean for one was Eletian, and two, Karigan had spoken to the gods herself at one point in time. "What, what did they say?"

"If we do not hurry back to our time soon...we will be stuck here," Karigan gasped in shock.

"W-we don't even know how to get back!"

"Do you remember the mirror mask, he said a heart for remembrance..."

"Yes but what does that mean?" Karigan asked.

"I know, hold your brooch," he whispered. Karigan furrowed her brows but held onto her brooch regardless. "I am sorry," he whispered.

"Wh-" Karigan's question was cut off with a startled gasp. Pain ripped through her as Lhean stuck the knife deep between her ribs, slicing into her tissue. A scream of pain broke free from her lips when she noticed that the world around her was changing to white. Either it was really working, whatever it was, or she was just blacking out, the more probable answer.

Karigan felt wooden floors against her back. She gasped for breath but each time she did a sliver of pain shot through her like a lightning bolt.

"Karigan!" An all too familiar voice cried. In her pained state though she heard nothing more as blackness overtook her.

Zachary cried out in pain as he took in the form before him. He was readying for the journey into Blackveil when she appeared beaten and bloody on his floor. He rushed to her and cradled his bleeding love in his arms, his heart ripping in two. He called helplessly to the others, his own voice sounding a million miles away. All he knew was that his love was dying, he had to save her. And even when they tried to pull her free from his arms he fought them. Damn them for thinking they could take her from him again. He would carry her himself to the mending wing. Hot salty tears poured down his face.

"Kari...Kari," he whispered over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Feedback as always :) Sorry for any errors, just wrote this up didn't have much time to check over, just wanted to get it out to you :) Thanks for the reviews and the adds! :)<br>_**


	10. News

_**Oh my gosh, please forgive me. Dies. I feel so horrible, school started and I am just so busy! Here's a quick chapter, it's short, not promising much...**_

_**Also, I made a tumblr account ^^ I made it like yesterday, and I don't really know how to operate it though D: But...http : /closeted-romantic .tumblr .com/ :) (Without the spaces) Follow me if you have one! :D  
><strong>_

_**Here we go, yes Finally!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>_

_**News**_

* * *

><p>The footsteps he heard were perhaps a thousand miles away. The broken woman that lay before him held all his attention as he tried desperately to cling to what was left of her. He couldn't even fathom the thought of getting her back...just to lose her again. His fingers stroked the soft hair atop her head in a soothing manner, soothing for her? Or for him? His heart could not have known the difference.<p>

"Zachary," she called. Only when her hand fell on his shoulder did he spring back to life.

"Laren? What is it?" he asked hoarsely. He had only been at her side for the past five hours since she arrived at his feet.

"Moonling I know, trust me I know how hard this is, but you must not forget your place..."

His eyes sagged, his shoulders slumped. Why was it the same story always? Could he not catch a break? Could he not have one thing he wanted in this life? How unfair was it that he had to dedicate his life to people who had not even fully accepted him yet, get married without his knowledge to a woman he could not love, and now leave his precious Kari alone to die?

He shook his head feverishly. Just this once, he wanted this, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. "No, no...I love her. You can't stop that." He registered weakly that he was sounding like a young carefree child once more, he couldn't believe how much he longed for him to be back there again.

"Of course I cannot, but you must suppress it. Showing your affection for her would not only bring you harm, but her also...and Estora...and the baby."

Zachary took a shuddering breath in. How did things become so messed up? When she recovered, when not if, never if, he was not allowing her to leave his sight. She would remain in the throne room for the entire day.

"Karigan...wake up love," he cooed, already ignoring Laren beside him.

* * *

><p>Her eyelids fluttered almost painfully. Murmurs left her lips as she felt a warm soft breath drift along her neck. Startled she gasped and shook, the movement causing pain. She cried out and awoke the man that lay beside her.<p>

Zachary's eyes shone like she had never seen and below them was dark, his skin looking a blotchy red.

"Are you okay?" She asked with worry.

"Am I okay?" he laughed a little. "Kari...love," he couldn't care, he pulled her into a warm embrace. Upon contact Karigan remembered her dream and pulled away, reddening, remembering that it most certainly was not just a dream.

Zachary caught on and coughed into his shoulder, still gazing at her. "You seem surprised that I'm awake."

"I hope I'm not dreaming."

Karigan smiled a little. She couldn't suppress the lingering warmth in her chest from when he hugged her. The smile he wore, the way his hair shone like never before...the way his eyes smiled at her too. Bitterly she thought Estora could never make that happen.

Maybe she could give up...become his mistress like he had wanted in the beginning. He was like a sweet fruit, once she had a taste of him she could only want more.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened," she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not now, you need to rest some more."

"I feel fine," she lied. The wound in her side felt like it was on fire every time she breathed in or out.

"Liar," he whispered with a smile. She bit her lip in frustration. She waited for him to leave before she could drift back into her deep sleep but he seemed not to move.

"Aren't you going?" she asked with a flutter in her chest. She didn't want him to.

"I am the King, I leave when I feel like it," he laughed. She hadn't heard him laugh in what felt like years, she couldn't help but join in the melodious sound. Absently she wondered what it would be like to have him sing to her, her and only her. Karigan wanted to shake herself out of the stupor, but wth him so close it was more than hard.

"Karigan!" Laren strode into the room and rushed to the rider whom she enveloped in a hug. The pointed look that Laren gave Zachary did not go unnoticed by Karigan, and with dread she understood what it meant. It was time for him to leave.

"Sir Rider, take care, but I must be off," he said in a formal tone. Karigan bit back the heartache that followed.

"Zachary, did you not tell Karigan the good news?" Laren called. Karigan looked up. What good news?

Karigan voiced her thoughts and Laren beamed at her.

"We have an heir on the way!"

Karigan felt her stomach drop as she tried desperately to swallow. Zachary looked at her helplessly as she tried to hold back the tears. How? How could he...? She looked up and caught his eye. But isn't this what was supposed to happen? The King gets married and has heirs? This was what was meant to be...him being a father...

She smiled weakly. "Congratulations."

The sense of doom overrode her senses though. She couldn't help but feel betrayed...after after what he had expressed to her. This was the sign she was looking for. Any thoughts that maybe she should try to be with him in the slightest of ways were overruled. She was destined to live a life without Zachary...and maybe that was for the better. Estora for sure would make a much better Queen than herself.

But she couldn't get over the fact that one day, Estora would have his child and they'd be the perfect happy family. And she'd be alone...forever alone. Even Estral and Alton had each other. And the only man she had ever wanted in her life already had another...and an entire kingdom.

"I would like to rest now Captain, thank you."

Laren nodded sadly. Had she done the right thing? "You can come give me your report when you feel up to it."

* * *

><p>Zachary strode into his chambers seething. How dare she? She had no right to give Karigan the news like that. It made him...God...he couldn't even see past the blind rage and...and the look on her face when Laren told her. Hurt, betrayal, lost...resignation. His heart tore like it never had. He slid to the floor and rested his hands on his knees, blinking in despair.<p>

"Zachary?" A voice called softly from the bed. Estora was looking at him with eyes wide open and a timid stare. He had absolutely forgotten she was here. Her stomach had a slight bulge in it...the evidence of her pregnancy.

"Yes Estora?" He called, trying not to sound exasperated. He guessed it didn't really work with the look on her face that followed.

"How's Karigan?"

"...She's better, she has awoken," despite his mood he had a small smile upon his face, he was thrilled that she was going to be okay.

"I think I should visit her..."

"No! I mean...she was very tired when I saw her last...She couldn't even carry on a conversation well," he lied with abandon.

"Oh...I...I think I'd like her to be the godmother of our child Zachary," she smiled.

...And I'd like her to be the mother of my child, he thought sadly.

"We'll talk about it more, I don't know how the nobles would receive that though," he mused, pretending to be interested in the conversation. The moment he heard her name he was lost in thoughts of her.

"I don't think there she be a problem, she saved my life!"

"Yes, I'm going for a walk..." he replied, standing to his full height.

"...Can I come?" She asked hopefully. Zachary looked at her with sad eyes. Any man on the planet would be thrilled to have her...yet...I feel nothing. Karigan had him captive.

"Why not?" he smiled slightly. Sure he would rather be alone, heck he wished she hadn't asked but he couldn't help but feel pained every time she tried to be closer to him and he turned her down. It wasn't her fault that all of this was happening to her. The least he could do was spend some time with her.

* * *

><p>Karigan gazed from the window at the two figures walking in the field. Guess she had missed much in her absence. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she felt her heart tearing ever so slowly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>You can kill me. That was awful I feel it in my bones! I just wanted to get something out. Hopefully soon I'll revise this chapter and add more. Forgive me again!<em>**


End file.
